The singularity of fallen icarus
by Kara47
Summary: She dared for freedom against the odds of her father, and she dove headfirst to be free of the life she had to walk through with a shallow heart in order to survive. Despite her upbringing, she would be a hero, now the question was how many were going to die in the wake of her freedom?
1. Chapter 1

It's a different feeling looking out the screen of the T.V. watching the morning news channel, knowing a bit of everything the news anchors were going to mention live regarding villain incidents, she hated watching news knowing the gritty details on Villan attacks. Knowing the slip-ups and misconstrued information that was being fed to the public, either being the dealings of a dirty cop or just plain confusion. She could pinpoint familiar villain attacks from their style and meticulous look or lack thereof in a crime scene.

It was a bit of annoyance that her brain would automatically name the villain in question before police had even thought of suspect to put in question.

Indica pulled a strained sigh from her full pouty lips as she tied her yellow converses shoes. _All of this just to listen to what the weather was going to be for today._

Through the little girl lived in California where the weather is almost constantly warm and sunny there was no need to look at weather report of her morning routine. So essentially she didn't need to turn on the news, forcing herself to watch the news on Villians of L.A. It would stop the heartache and ever-growing guilt that had been inside of her, knowing that somehow she could have prevented such events from ever happening, allowing people to live normally and safely, right?

_No _

Indica mentally answers, she could hear the whispers of her father telling her otherwise. He insists that is good training, being aware of media outlets of any kind and learning how audiences react and adapt.

The lesson overall teaching the ten-year-old how to manipulate and control how information is perceived to her advantage.

So far she understands how media could build a person's character, overall public influence, and also how it could easily destroy them in a single article. Her father often appraises her moral outlook, on how mature of a villain she'll turn out to be.

Daddy's pride and Joy right?

Indica rolled her eyes, a simple disgruntled,'tch' leaving her lips.

She wished her father wasn't so determined to make her his successor, he talked about her surpassing him so much it was almost hard to differentiate love for his daughter over the love of his precious 'title'.

She shrunk into a small shell of herself when she thought of what that meant, what her father was forcing and preparing for her to be.

Despite how much her father conveniently tried to twist his own sick morals into her own, shoveling down her throat until she breathed the way he did, she wasn't going to budge. Begrundly she was going to play the act of a douting daughter so she could survive the madness her father called normalcy.

She wasn't stupid, her father thought of her of a tool, a tool to manipulate to fit his overall goals and wants.

Was that how fathers felt about their daughter's?

Indica turned the T.V. off once the weather report was over, her bright amber eyes switch over to the clock.

It was still too early before her first class to start, there was still time to kill.

_This spare time will be as good as ever to finish the note._

The young girl walked over to the fridge to grab a quick protein shake her new chaperone/guard had recently bought for her. Her neutral expression turns into small fond one when she sees that the brand had been changed upon requesting that recent drink was making her sick.

A soft hum leaves her lips, her guards from the past were usually standoffish and cold, which she didn't mind Indica wasn't the talkative type and preferred to keep to herself but it was often difficult to voice her discomfort regarding anything, they would only acknowledging her father. Indica was just a small speck with needs in the eyes of the others, her father was respected highly among the underworld of evil. Not many were all to keen on the idea of him handing it down to his daughter, one with little experience. Once her father caught on to their more than despicable behavior towards Indica he was quick to 'nip it in the bud'.

_Rude Basterds _

Her new guard was alike the others slightly standoffish but kind enough to acknowledge her presence and fall into conversation. Even though it was small talk, Indica found it welcoming and warm.

_Almost how a father should feel like _Indica's frown returns at the thought, she honestly didn't know what she felt for the man, she knew what she wanted to feel. In a logical front her hope of what an ideal parent was far from realistic in the type of lifestyle she was currently in.

Indica saw a pair, a father and Daughter, once at the park smiling down at each other with genuine fondness and love. The little girls hand grasping onto her fathers larger fingers cause she blindly trusted her father to protect her and love her.

She tried doing that with her father, god was that the nail in the coffin. Indica had been holding his hand while the two them were walking, it was something she never did unless she was asked directly by her father. That particular morning he decided to walk his daughter to her first class of 'training', he was surprised but none the less ecstatic that his baby girl wanted to hold daddy's hand, she gave her father a shy smile and sent the man into happy overdrive a really nice big smile breaking out to his usual stoic mask. It's a really utter shame because her father's smile is really beautiful, like whenever he did smile happiness just belonged to him. His aura made the world around him calm as nothing could utterly go wrong, it completely misread his character. There were no real words spoken between them just soft smile and warm touches of the heart, she felt loved and safe enough to forget the world around her, the grip on his hand tightened.

Her father caught her gaze upon the ice parlor that she always passed on her way to class, he bought her ice cream cone and one for himself. They were making good time so they could splurge without worry. He told her to find a seat for the two of them while he paid for cold treats.

The whole ordeal was one of the most peaceful moments that they've had in a long time between father and Daughter, that was until it went to shit.

That so sweet of a moment was broken when an older couple called the girl out when she took a seat close to the store next to the ice cream parlor.

Another thing that commonly misread about her father was, on the first look you wouldn't think that Indica was his child.

Indica had rich hazelnut brown skin, she was black, well technically mixed, her father was Japanese. A first glance seeing a fair skin Japanese man holding hands with Indica's darker complexed hand would confuse people, if strangers wouldn't be so quick to judge they would see that she shared her fathers traits such as his freckles, she had light freckles that peppered her cheeks, her beautiful long coils were snow-white just like her fathers white curly hair and their smiles were almost carbon copy of each other.

All it took was one racist comment, a powerful wind quirk that wasted her ice cream and had knocked Indica to ground with tears in her eyes for hell to commence.

Her father, despite his wicked way of raising Indica, did love her, and a part of her loved him back.

That day she got to learn the extent of his love, how sickening and terrified she felt at that moment as she watched her father tear apart limbs, never once did his smile faulted from his face.

There were past incidents that she vaguely remembers but she knew SOMETHING bad happened, that told her that what her father was doing was wrong. Her papa was wrong.

Indica knew morally she and her father were on separate sides of the coin.

Indica felt responsible for their terribly met deaths, there was too much blood that an eight-year-old was supposed to see.

Indica knew from the day on that image of a happy family was nonsense.

It was a threadless dream.

Indica hummed to herself getting to her usual path to her ballet 'training' class, her father thought ballet would be beneficial for Indica learn, which she could actually agree that it did help her fluidity while sparing.

Halfway through her trek to her first class Indica took a sudden turn into a park, the light-haired girl looked over surroundings with her amber-brown eyes scanning for any suspicious characters lurking around. Supposedly her father had trusted her enough to walk to her first class alone but her precarious mind was always wary of her father's proficiency of having eyes in the shadows.

The park was practically empty due to the hour of the day, only a few early bird joggers were present though she doubted that her presence was known, many being occupied by the music blasting in their ears phones and getting that extra mile in.

Doing a quick check of the premises Indica slipped into a hurdle of bushes, her tiny body fit perfectly and discreetly in the center of the bushes, her body completely hidden in the thick greenery.

There were times like these that she took her father's advice using her small size to her advantage, her father always joked how small she was, comparing her to her late uncle whom also was a small-framed child until he hit puberty.

_Then he proceeded to give me a lesson on how to use my size as an advantage for stealth missions. _Indica rubbed the last bit of sleep out of her eyes thinking to back to any of the little moments she had with her father and how he took it as an opportunity to teach her about advancing in training. Sharping her like a weapon, a destructive tool.

Indica let out a small yawn into her hand as she took her orange backpack off placing it in front of her. She unzipped the bag pulling out a red composition notebook along with a couple of mechanical pencils. She narrowed her eyes inspecting which pencil had enough lead to write with, shaking them against her ear she found the odd one out, _empty _"Guess I'll yeet this sucker..."

She chucked the pencils ultimately littering, the young girl shrugged, _I've seen,..and done worst things..._

Indica opened the notebook to a new page and begun writing down a new addition to her book.

Indica a year ago found a way to atone for the lack of response to criminal attacks she knew of that were happening, not only in L.A. but across the states and some in Japan. Her father had a strong hand in the inner web of villainy, and as her father somewhere in the future planned on handing that down to Indica when she was older, started to teach her of the ins and outs of the 'family business'. Like a sponge her mind retained the information much to her disliking, there was so much good her brain could retain besides that cesspool of evil.

And after days of evaluation and reflecting over her life and what she wanted for herself Indica decided that she would use such information and connections that she that access to and use it for good.

Indica wrote EVERYTHING down, for the intention of giving information that the Authorities lacked and very much needed. There was a lot to unpack she realized when she first started recording incidents, she didn't want the heroes to be overwhelmed with all that she knew, heroes could get over-excited and could leak out that there was an informant vigilante to the media. Like freaking idiots, did they not know that villains watch the news too? Some things didn't need public opinion.

Indica could see her father now tearing and gutting out the city looking for the whistleblower, the last thing Indica wanted was to an apart or indulge in any witch hunt.

Indica shivered, hunts for potential traitors were never rational and organized as they needed to be especially in a villains territory. _Can you say one-sided civil war?_

So Indica broke down the information into two-page letters, with forewarning to the hero's to keep the information tight-lipped as her life were to be in danger if it got leaked out there was an informant with this grade A of info.

Indica wrote neat cursive in each letter, as her normal handwriting was a bit childish looking. She needed to send the hero mix signals, like male pronouns whenever she referred to herself and throw in a random age and race about who the informant could possibly be in case they were to go looking for her.

_No one would expect a ten-year-old black girl being involved with villain empire that's somewhat of a cult...its been doing wonders for a year._

_Father still oblivious to it as well._

Now the red composition notebook was composed of information only retaining her Father, it was personal. It had everything and anything her father had shared privately, all personal routines he followed in the morning including her own, a mental evaluation of his overall personality. The red composition notebook was a diary and census for Indica, she carried it everywhere she went.

Nothing from the book had been released to the authorities and it probably wouldn't anything soon, she had to wait.

Indica wrote calmly in the heart of the bushes she hid in, she was meticulous with detail, the hero's paid attention to everything when it came to this stuff, and with this information, she was putting out she'd be fucked if she slipped on her wording.

Indica's was in the middle of her entering the date of the entry log when she heard a high pitched scream along with some commotion.

The white-haired girl instinctively peeked out from behind her bushes to see what all the sudden noise was coming from. The park Indica went to was relatively quiet so when her eyes caught for it looked like a high-speed chase going on the girl got interested forgetting all about writing.

Indica could see from the other side of the park where the chase was commencing from, there was a man around mid-thirties running around the park carrying, no doubt something he probably stole with two...no three pro hero's following after him.

The villain was running somewhat anxiously, zigzagging between the variety of trees and other tall greenery that served as a scapegoat from the hero's, it was clear that the man was desperately trying to refrain from getting captured with his less but invasive skills.

Just when one of the heroes about out captured the villain the man's forearms created open spores releasing a gas into the hero's face, the hero faltered from the sudden substance. The hero's finger just barely grasping the man's shirt before he got a full facial of the villain's quirk.

The other two heroes seemed to catch on quickly that the villain had released gas from his body and backed away to refrain from being hit.

The thick white gas that came from the villain's forearms began to spread over the park, making it difficult for Indica to see.

Indica scrunched her nose at the smell of the gas, _shit there's something in the gas isn't there, typical gas emitter quirk!_

Quickly she dug into her bag to grab a piece of clothing, she ripped the first thing that met her fingertips and tied the piece of cloth around her neck before covering her nose and mouth.

Indica peeked her snow colored hair out from her hiding spot again, her eyes landing directly of the back of villain. He was at least a yard away from where Indica was crouching behind a bush and a tree, thick white gas covering everything. Not a single hero was insight, _hmph, _she grunted inwardly. _He managed to lure the hero's away._

Indica began to analyze the villain before her, her brain failed to recognize him from any previous crimes she could think of. His face was nothing of a notable difference note were his clothes, he wasn't wearing any suit or anything like that, just a simple pair of black joggers with a dark blue hoodie that had the sleeves rolled up to meet his elbows.

His forearms now were not covered in open hole spores, they were closed but Indica could still see discolored patches of skin on his arms.

_Must be were the spores appear for his quirk._

She noted before squinting her eyes towards the object that he had secured in his arms.

Suspicion started to rise when she spotted red curly hair, _hair? Hair?! T-That's not a ..no it ...a child..!_

Indica's breath hitch when she processed what the villain had committed, there was an innocent child wrapped in the arms of the man, a kid a few years younger than her.

Indica's big amber eyes widened at the unconscious child laying limp, trapped in the jaws of their capture, her stomach dropped instantly making her queasy.

**Blood...Glass...Screams...Mother ...Dead...****Gone**

Without thinking Indica jumped from her spot and ran towards the villain, her body moving entirety on its own. Indica's face hardened with fear and courage battling against her body while coursing through her veins.

Indica landed a clean hard punch on the suspecting villains face from the side knocking him from his crouched position.

Indica wretched the unconscious child from the villain as he cried out in pain.

"What the fuck!?"

While he was distracted Indica grappled the child into her arms and took off running as fast as she could in the white fog. As much as Indica wanted to kick that guys ass, the kid in her arms was more of priority. Indica ears could her sound of the villain getting up on his feet recovering from his initial shock from being punch square in his jaw, Indica cursed inwardly when he started to search the child that was once in his hands, Indica looked around her surroundings for a place to hide quickly.

_I should go up high!_

Indica thought as she ran up on some trees ahead of her, the ten-year-old braced her legs and feet as she leaped onto the side of a tree, she then launched herself to the tree adjacent from the one she was on. Indica grunted as she dug her heal into the tree to climb to a secured branch. All the while holding the child in her arms only using her body weight and the strength in her feet, she did it with ease as her training sometimes consisted of rigorous movement without it certain limbs. Indica held the child close to her chest as she settled in the crook of the branches.

Speaking of which she finally looked down at the child in her hand and heart clenched, the child in her hands was practically a baby. Indica's eyes softened looking at their innocent features the child's skin was dangerously pale with deep rose flushed cheeks. The toddler had to be a least two years old, the red ruff of hair that she had first spotted was matted with something.

Indica had hesitantly run her fingers through the child's hair until the thick scent of copper hit her nose before she realized the dark red residue on her palms. The kids head had an open cut on their head the wetness of their warm blood coated Indica's small fingers.

Her hand shook as fear rose from the pit of her stomach, her breath hitched as memories flashed through her mind.

_Fuck!FUCK! FUCK! ..._

Indica closed her eyes momentary trying her best not to have a panic attack while holding the kid, her hand went back to the child at her side and clutched onto the toddler's clothes, pulling their fragile body closer.

_It's okay, I'm gonna save the kid...I have to the kid...no I __**need**_ _to save the child. _

"...your not gonna end up like the others I promise, I'm gonna save you." She whispered. Indica made up her mind that she was going to physically save someone for the first time, every will in her body be damn if see watched another life be taken from this world when she was fully able body to stop it.

Indica ears suddenly twitched at the sudden sound of movement, she kept her rapid breathing slow and concentrated like she practiced in training and try to pinpoint where and who was below her.

Indica narrowed her amber eyes at the thick white fog that surrounded her vision it was impossible to see, seeing through the guys' quirk was almost fruitless from up high than she originally thought. Sad enough his quirk worked almost too good for the type of crimes he was committing.

_Fucking sick ass hole._

_It makes me sick that I have encountered this shit like it a normal thing because of father, a family business my ass. _She scoffed, her resentment for her dear old dad was at its boiling point. Her dad just had to have some shitty morals.

Indica looked down at the sleeping child's face and grimaced, how many times were there incidents that endangered kids that she had to help organize or stood by and observers to take notes? Her eyes blinked rapidly to keep from misting, something had to happen sooner or later cause she didn't know how much she could bear.

_I should get something to cover the little guy's mouth, he's breathing in all this stink ass gas. Wait? Where is my bag?!_

Indica grounded her teeth together, _Damn it Indica that's what you get for rushing without a plan._

Well new plan, since her bag was in the bushes, still safe from prying eyes, she was going to give her current makeshift gas mask that was in her face to the toddler. India propped up the unconscious kid against the tree as she quickly got to work.

She slipped the cloth from her neck and carefully placed it over the kids head being mindful of the injury. Once she did that Indica held her breath as she tried to rip off on it her long sleeves, in the midst of ripping the cloth Indica was yanked from her spot in the tree.

She yelped when she was slugged to the ground, "There you are you little shit!"

Indica grunted as she picked herself up to face the owner of that voice and of course it belonged to villain she was hiding from.

Taking a deep breath the light-haired girl rolled out the way when he swung his foot at her, Indica got to her feet before the villain could react and swiped his own legs from under him.

Indica grabbed both of his forearms while he was down and flipped him over on his stomach, the man cried out as Indica restrained his arms behind him with an abnormal amount of strength. The man didn't have much muscle or strength that was hard to combat with, she had taken down stronger in the past.

Indica dug her knee into the ridge of his spine as she held him down. It was a simple takedown as it should have been for hero's, but no matter how easy it was someone had to it. Now all she had to do was wait for the hero's come in this direction. The villain shook with rage and growing anxious about being caught, Indica held him still with his face intimately kissing the ground.

"You Fucking brat? Let me go or I'll-GAH!" Indica pulled his arms back just enough for him to feel like his arms were being dislocated.

"Your not gonna do shit you piece of garbage! Your ass is gonna rot in Fucking jail with all the other sick mother fuckers like yourself!" Indica sneered, despite his face being smudged into the ground he chuckled.

Indica kept a stoic face as the man let out a frantic laugh that kept getting louder," You keep talking and see how long you'll be awake Hahaha!"

Indica shook her head as she looked around, "Where are the hero's when you need them..." she muttered to herself in annoyance. The guys laughing was starting to get on her nerves, the sound of his deep gritty voice was making her head hurt, like a lot.

"...you'll make a fine substitute with that pretty ass hair..." Indica heard the villain mutter his voice _The Fucking gas! I can't let him go or he'll get away. Ugh, I can't concentrate _She growled as she tried to get a grip of reality, there was little training on these types of quirks. She only knew to act precariously. _I spent too long inhaling this shit. Where are the heroes! I wasn't trying to knock him out...Damn it._

The younger girl didn't know at all what she had planned on doing when she rushed to save the kid, her heart just moved her body her in the heat of the moment. Indica blinked as she felt her vision become blurry as his laugh surround her, Indica grunted as she tightened her grip on the villain, "Jokes on y-you ass hole my d-d-daddy's been making me immune to all types of gas..." Indica threat came slurred out. If it weren't for lack of protection covering her mouth Indica would've finished the guy by now, she took down others twice her size constantly that it almost seemed natural.

Anything quirk that was poison emitter, such as the pedo right now, was difficult for Indica counter in a fight. She could see her father now mocking and belittling her for her weakness and botched attempt of rescue.

The villain smirked from with the grass, his laughing making Indica dizzy. She yelped when the villain thrashed again with more gas spilling from his open spores, Indica coughed when she was hit with the sudden gas release breaking her slipping hold on him, the villain pushed her back as he got to his feet.

Indica stumbled as she wheezed for oxygen, tears trickled down her eyes from the overwhelming ingestion, the villain took the opportunity to kick the girl on her side while she was down.

_Fucking gas emitter Quirks! Ugh! _Indica cursed when another kick hit her side, she winced at the tinge of pain.

The brown hazelnut skin girl had enough as she pushed herself off the ground stumbling as she dodges another attack.

Indica caught herself as she raised her arms into a defensive pose though she was discombobulated she stood unperturbed by her increasing disadvantage.

_I need to take him down fast, I only have five minutes at the least before pass out, which I really really don't want to happen._

Indica narrows her eyes as held her breath, the villain charged in for a poor attempt to punch the girl. Indica dodged the incoming fist by weaving her body the momentum of the punch, she grabbed his arm and jostled her body upwards, her small but well define legs wrapped around the villain's neck and locked them. The villain stumbled backward at the sudden move made by Indica which she used to her full advantage by lurching back to make the villain fall over.

The man let out a muffled choking sound he fell back, Indica tightens her legs around his exposed neck, applying more pressure to his neck, his face turned a dark shade of red while gasping for air. Which served him right after what he did to the whole park with his quirk.

Indica gritted her teeth together as her vision was getting fuzzy and fuzzier, she needed to knock the villain out before she blacked out from lack of oxygen. Usually, she could hold her breath for a good four and a half minutes but under her unfortunate circumstance, she didn't have the durability in her lungs to do so.

Indica raised her fist in the last attempt to stop the villain and punched the villain directly in the temple, the villain fell unconscious between her restraints.

The ten-year-old let out a desperate gasp for air, her lungs burning at the suffocation. Indica laid limp against the ground while the adrenaline ran its course through her body, she could feel tears run down her own cheeks as the sound of her pounding heart flooded her ears.

Indica cursed as the welcoming darkness of passing out greeted her.

But before she could pass out a flash of black and yellow dashed over in her peripheral vision.

"Finally some damn hero's." She muttered.

* * *

When Indica wakes up her vision is still disoriented, when she tries to stand she is instantly stumbling back into a bed? She closed her eyes from becoming dizzy. Indica runs a hand through her snow-white hair out of frustration, she feels around her surrounding, she's not outside. Her hand clenched on what she believed to be bed sheets. "hmmm where am I?" She said softly.

"Ahh, I see that you're awake!" A sudden voice spoke, Indica jumped from where she was sitting her eyes opening to see who had snuck up on her.

Her eyes squinted at the figure that was standing beside her she could hold her eyes open from almost closing, Indica blinked several times before her vision adjusted.

"Ah the paramedics said that your vision would be slightly impaired, it took me around five minutes myself before I could see straight. I know that headache must be killer though, but at last, it should last no longer than the blurry eyesight..."

Whoever it was had a soft Japanese accent that met Indica's ears, clearly not from the states but still quite fluent in the language almost like her father. The person, no, the lady in question continued to speak,"... So how are you feeling sport I know you were hit by that quirk pretty badly?"

The brown-skinned girl wished whoever it was would give her a moment to adjust before unloading her questions.

Indica pursed her mouth into a thin line as she wipes her eyes, the little girl blinked up at their woman as her vision returned to her. Indica looked up at the woman when tinged of recognition struck in head unconsciously, the hero looked familiar, probably seen her in a magazine.

Her amber-brown eyes furrowed together as she was correct about the speaking being of Japanese descent, the first feature that stood out was the woman's bright warm smile. The woman was peering down back at Indica while her hands rested at the side of her hips she made the child feel more childish when she spoke in a softer tone. Her raven dark hair met her shoulders, swaying weightlessly while the back was pent up, the woman asked again when Indica fell silent. Indica took notice of the uniform the woman wore, _her_o. Briefly, a look of confusion overtook her face before faulted to her neutral aloof state.

Why was there a hero here?

She had been in the bush minding her business in the park...

Then there was the guy...villain running around in the park he almost caught but used his quirk to escapee last minute. The memory of a child covered in blood flashed her mind, her body seized up at the reminder.

_But I stopped him._

Her body relaxed in relief, _I stopped him..._

Her eyes fell from the hero's staring into her own lap.

Indica remained quiet to the woman's question.

"Did you get the baby?" Indica spoke softly, it was the first time she directly said anything to the woman though she was facing away from her.

The hero smile even more brightly if that was even possible, "Yes, he's currently back in safe loving arms of his parents, he had a slight concussion but nothing too bad we couldn't heal. If we were to be any second late we would be having a different conversation. Is it correct to assume it was you who placed him in the tree?"

Indica waited before nodding to the hero, it was the only option she could think at the moment.

Despite the woman's kind words Indica mentally questioned herself of that was the best choice and if she chose correctly, she could have hidden the bushes or run towards a hero.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the woman speaking up,_" _Your takedown on the Villain was bit reckless, you've could have been easily changed into the next target," _not really,"_ or been accidentally attacked by one the other pros on the scene or possibly gotten the child killed..." Indica brows furrowed as the Hero scolded her the young girl wasn't exactly disagreeing with the pro, there were valid and better executions styles she should have chosen. She was trained to perform with a level head under drastic pressure unknown to the hero beside her. _I'm not exactly trained to rescue anyone ...more like leave someone for dead_.

Indica solemnly held her head down, refusing to look up at the hero. Her cheeks burned of embarrassment and shame, the first time she does anything remotely heroic she gets scolded for it. God knows what would happen when father would hear about it. _He's gonna be really mad..._

Fear coiled around the girl's heart and body, her father was a terrifying being in his natural state alone but Indica was at a loss of words to describe how scary he was when he was upset.

The woman beside her noticed her distraught behavior making her eyes soften. She placed her yellow gloved hand over her shoulders while using the other to gently make Indica look at her, their amber and raven-colored eyes met and made woman slightly concerned and guilty.

Whole-time she has been trying to communicate with a little girl who seemed aloof and emotionless, her bright amber eyes were... empty looking but her big round eyes were suddenly pools of mixed emotions, her eyes were full of dread and fear.

_Something is wrong _the heroine thought before a very overwhelming feeling hit the hero that screamed, **HELP HER!**

The heroine also heaved at the sensation of her quirk suddenly coursing through her body.

The hero pushed back the treads of quirk as it tried to speak to her so she could comfort the child, the hero hid back her concern as she pushed a grin on her face. Thankfully the small child did not seem to catch on to her quirk acting on its own.

"...in my opinion you did an amazing job, sure it was reckless but heroes can be that way sometimes when a situation is dire. I have myself been reckless, and anyone in those shoes especially someone your age would have the rush to do the right thing without thinking clearly, so don't beat yourself up kiddo. From what my colleague told me you also single-handedly brought the villain down with one on one combat without using your quirk. Now that's kudos! I'm sure you'll make a great hero one day once you're older! The young child's parents are grateful for your courageous actions today."

Indica starred at the woman stunned at her praise, she could be a hero? All of her life she was raised on the beliefs that she was nothing but a villain in the making, her father's successor, his tool to overthrow the society he hated too much. Since the day she learned how to walk she was taught nothing but how to kill.

Indica yearns for a change, her freedom from the well of death that she was falling into. The small girl didn't know what she wanted to be she was desperate for future that didn't incline her to be passed the torch of evil.

"I ...could be a hero," she said as her voice cracked.

She could save people instead of letting them died...just like she did this morning. She saved someone.

The snow haired girl clinched the soft fabric of the hospital blanket she was in, a soft smile pulling at the girl's lips as her body trembled, the hero started to panic when large tears started to form in her eyes.

"...Thank you." Indica said with a watery smile.

The hero smiled unsure of what she said changed the girl, which it most certainly did.

The heroine whipped tears off Indica while she sniffed and broke down more. It broke the hero's heart watching her cry, she couldn't help but think of her own daughter watching Indica sniffle out a quiet sob.

"I'm s-sorry...I shouldn't be-"

"No no its okay young one, it's been quite a traumatizing day. It's ok to cry a little, everyone has rough days." The hero cooed gently rubbing her back as her maternal instincts kicked in.

Indica could only chuckle empty, she had no idea how much trauma she'd been throughout the years, there was no amount of therapy that could denounce the guilt and mentally let alone physical scarring. The woman soft words lessen more tears from surfacing. Indica craved how gentle the hero was being with her, she was attention starved for more maternal care or anything that made her feel safe, it reminded her of her late mother when she would comfort her. She refrained from leaning into the touch too much as it brought more cans of worms that she was not willing to deal with.

"I have to go.." Indica soft voice said suddenly, she whipped her tears as quickly as she could.

The hero blinked at girls sudden statement," Uh, ok, but will have to contact your Parents. We tried to see of your guardian was around the park but we couldn't find anyone, is there a number you can remember so we can get you home? It is a little over one o'clock so maybe at least someone's off right?"

Indica bit her lip, _shit_

Oh she really needed to get out of here, her father is probably, _n_o is was reckoning havoc somewhere in L.A. She had yet to feel his emphatic quirk call out to her so maybe she had a little leeway. _No dad still got notified that I miss class._

_He's gonna be so mad._

"...are you alright sport?" The heroine said for the fourth time, her smile had faltered a little as she stared down at Indica. The girl grimaced as she recognized that look of concern that hero was wearing, Indica probably was sending her all type of alarms and red flags while she was thinking about her father, her emotions betrayed on her face she knew it.

"Y-Yes...i-am okay...I'm just trying to remember my mama's phone number..." The hero had a dash of disbelief but smiled so Indica didn't catch it. She did, Indica didn't even sound convinced in her own lie.

There was a pregnant pause as they both stared at each other waiting for someone to acknowledge the lie, thankfully the heroine seemed to ignore it her smile returned back to her face, Indica secretly felt refreshed that she was smiling again.

The hero brought her hand up with a gesture of booping Indica's nose, "Ok little hero, you try to remember that phone number. I'm gonna grab one of my friends so that we can use his phone to call your mama and ask some questions so you can go home, how does that sound huh?" The heroine said with a twinkle in her eye, Indica knew she was trying to bait her into interrogating her for her odd behavior but she smiled anyway, the woman was overall comforting.

"O-Okay." She said softly, her curls bouncing as she nodded. The hero smiled softly, reassuring that she would return before slipping off to get her colleague.

Indica waited for the soft sounds of her footsteps lightly clicking away, she hopped up from the hospital bed flinging the sheets away from her body.

She still had on her pastel baby blue long sleeve shirt that had smudges of blood on it, her dark denim overall dress that reached her mid-thigh also had hints of blood from her struggle this morning. "I need to get a change of clothes from my bag..." Indica looked around for shoes, she spotted them on the floor next to the bed, quickly she slipped on her bright yellow shoes, tying them tightly as she was about to be running for a good while depending on how far away she was from the park.

Indica was making her way over to the door when the doorknob started to turn, Indica cursed at her timing. She looked around for a possible escape and her amber orbs landed in the only window in the room.

_Ah, fuck it_ She ran over to the window and opened it, Indica picked herself up as she began to climb out the window a soft gasp almost made her pause. The woman that was previously with her had come back with her colleague like she said she would, Indica jumped out the window before she could get a glimpse.

The floor she was on was pretty High and considering she lived Cali, it was at least 30 stories high, so yeah she was kinda not expecting the height but it would work well to her advantage.

Indica fell a few stories before she activated her quirk, instantly her fall had stopped, her feet found themselves feet planted safely on the side of the building. She stood confidently with her side of view of things, her hair nor was her body being pulled by the gravity to go tumbling down. Her hair stood still as if she were walking on the ground itself, Indica steadied herself before she took off running again alongside the building.

Indica scanned from her high to point of view to scale how far away she was from the park. _Looks like to be ten blocks away, I can high jump from here this building is pretty tall so if I angle it just right and lower my gravity just a bit ...I'll land directly in the park._

Indica prepared herself to jump when she heard the heroine from before calling out to her, her amber eyes widen as looked to see the Raven haired hero preparing to jump at the window.

The small girl took off in the air leaving a backlash of wind behind her she soared, "I'm. so. Fucked!" Indica held her knees close to her chest as she changed the flow of her gravity. She tore through clouds like cannon, it made wind rustle against her face and ears much to her displeasure and much discomfort. The intensity of the wind made it hard to see, breathe, and hear, Indica regained from jumping high places but in desperate cases, she had to deal with it, and it this case she definitely could bypass the discomfort. The small girl felt her curls tickle her cheeks and ears as they flutter ruthlessly in the wind, Indica felt out a soft breath of relief feeling somewhat good that she had gotten away, the tension lessens from her shoulders as long as she was far away from the hero's.

If only her luck wasn't so thin.

"Now that's quite the quirk you have, but I'm afraid that's a huge no-no to use in public." A chipper voice suddenly said.

Indica's eyes widen as they shifted to her right to see the heroine from the hospital floating right beside the runaway, her lips still wore a bright grin as she faced Indica. _Fucking shit!? What type of quirk does she have?!_

" Sweetie if you are in an-"

The woman was cut off when Indica redirected her gravity towards the ground, making herself three times as heavier than her normal weight. Her body dived down towards the ground head first, ripping away from tranquil of the clouds.

Her heart had to be pounding at least a thousand times faster now, the hero had scared the shit out of her, whatever the woman's quirk was it must be very versatile.

_And now she's following me, Damn it! I need to lose her quickly so I can get my bag. I don't know the extent of her quirk but I'm sure I can outrun her if lower my own gravity I can outrun her._

Indica prayed that she could lose her before she came anywhere close to her home, Indica feared for the hero's who were blindly following her lord knows her father would wreck their shit.

Indica looked around at the ground that she was steadily coming head first to meet and panicked.

_Oh Damn it, I'm off the course! I'm just gonna wing it then._

Indica braced herself for an abrupt landing before her feet met the ground she used her quirk to make herself zero gravity.

Indica took off running once she landed, using her quirk to advantage she was almost weightless on her feet, her form only seen as a white blur passing through traffic and jumped over buildings.

Indica presser her lips into a thin line as she managed the usage of her quirk, Indica had a limit that she to be aware for and not just because of her worry of drawbacks on her quirk. Indica's quirk is called _Gravity Manipulation_ or how Indica calls it _Personal Gravity._ Personal Gravity allows Indica to manipulate Gravity as other it is her own personal gravity, someone else's or an object's, she can change the density as well manipulate how gravity flows. Indica had refrained from using her quirk when it manifested just many to spite her father, she stubbornly refused to train her quirk in fear of being used as a tool to hurt others as her quirk was powerful and a versatile one. Her father had to contact a quirk specialist a few years back just to know what it was because of how against she was of her own quirk. Even after finding out she still refused to use her quirk, enduring the various amount of punishments only to still stand stubborn as a bull refusing to use her quirk to her defense. So her father like the contestant perfectionist Man he was up the ante in Indica's training he called 'Intensive Quirkless training'.

To sum things up Indica had little training with quirk so it was quite easy to overwork herself if she wasn't careful, her drawback was quite the noticeable physical change on her body. So depending on whoever she ran into first her father or the guards would definitely know that she had used her quirk. Her dear old dad knew Indica never used her quirk unless she felt threatened to, if he found out Indica wasn't sure what he would do, that really unsettled her.

_Just keep it a 5 percent._ She reminded herself.

Indica took random turns into alleys in hopes of confusing the hero that was hot on her tail, when she took her next left that led to the park she caught a glimpse of a familiar yellow from the corner of her eye, it wasn't just a flash of color that she had passed by it was moving at high speeds like Indica herself maybe even faster. Indica yelped when she felt something swipe at her shoulder, _oh no!_

The chocolate skinned girl jerked away as she saw another yellow gloved hand try to grab her from her waist, the sudden movement made her stumble on her own feet.

"Shit!" She cursed as she fell and tumbled not too gently into park, it was a good thing the park had been cleared out from earlier this morning because Indica's form would sure have crushed a person if they were nearby, Indica was running at speeds that could kill a person, her tumble was broken when she smacked into a tree. A loud audible snap cracked through the usually quiet park when the tree Indica crashed into snapped in half.

Indica let out a weak groan, her body laid across the ground still almost numb until her nerves awoke from shock, her body wreath in pain and to add to the bucket list her ears were ringing very badly.

Indica felt her heart beating against her chest which worried her that it would burst from the chest. Her half-lidded eyes opened scouting the park with her dizzy eyesight. _Made it to the park ..._She thought sarcastically.

She blinked in confusion as she felt something warm trickle down her temples and down the bridge of her nose. She brought her hand up to wipe the substance but frozen when she heard additional voices.

" What the hell Torino! I told you to catch her what happened?!" Indica groaned as she heard the heroine's voice again, Indica sighed as their footsteps started coming closer, she looked around frantically to see what direction they were coming from.

She caught sight of the two suited hero's running over to her, out of instinct she pulled the at the strings of her quirk and pushed them away.

Indica's hissed in pain as she forced her limbs to work, swallowing the ache in her legs she sprinted off towards the other side of the park where her backpack was.

The light-haired girl crawled into the set of bushes that she had once before thought of it being a safe place to hide.

Her small form disappeared in the bushes, she crawled around for a while until she came across her bright orange backpack still laying where she left it. Indica put the bag on and fumbled as she tried to exit the brushes without being caught.

The area seemed clear, neither of the heroes were close by, as she deemed her escape to be possible she turned on her quirk her gravity just a little over zero, less than before so she should be faster than the yellow blur that made her trip.

When she launched her self in mid-step a wave of nausea hit the girl, massive bile rose from her throat and she threw up violently. Indica clutched her stomach as she heavies a bright purplish-blue substance onto the ground. Her eyes water as the substance burns her throat, her vision becomes blurry all over again as tears mark her cheeks, she openly chokes and gags again trying to hold back another wave of nausea but fails as she throws up again.

She doesn't need to look to knows that it looks like a disgusting mess around her.

She had overused her quirk.

More tears fall from her eyes at the realization that she got caught, she was going to be sick for the next few hours just throwing up with little to no energy. She wasn't gonna make it home.

She sobs more when she feels someone rubbing soft circles on her back while holding her hair back, she wants to tell them to move, to get away from her and stop touching her.

Her ears start to ring even more as another wave of nausea hits, someone coos soft reassuring words into her ears, she helplessly nods to the person trying to care for her. She feels so stupid for overwhelming her body with her quirk, she wouldn't doubt it if her father took away her quirk as a punishment.

She faintly hears someone ask her what's wrong but not directly to her, the hero's were speaking in Japanese. Indica opens her mouth to answer but quickly closes her lips together afraid of nausea creeping back up.

Her knee felt weak as she tried to hold back from puking all over again. If she threw up too much there was the likelihood that she would pass out, there was barely anything in her stomach, to begin with.

Indica trimmers as it takes everything in her to fight her body's instinct to vomit, she ignores the world around her feeling the depths of her body. Everything ached, from shit from this morning, hitting a tree and overusing her quirk she mentally had said fuck today.

She scrunched her amber eyes closed as her mind goes blank.

* * *

**... for every breath taken is a death given. Blurry hearts lead to confusing morals...act what you seek and maybe redemption is possible ****..."**

* * *

The brown skin child is jolted awake at the sound of soft peeping machines going off.

She peaks her eyes open to see there are more people surrounding her, _heroes_. An extreme amount of heroes were around her it screamed danger to the young girl, others would have felt safe with this level of security but in Indica's case, she could only curse.

Her ears though they still ring terribly she can catch a few phrases of English and some Japanese being passed along. She also noticed that she had been moved, she wasn't inside of the park,... she was sitting inside of white room...on top of a hospital bed, her left hand was cuffed to bed railing. Sheets covering her legs as she sat up in the bed, fully re-dressed into a hospital gown.

She was back at the Damn hospital. Her eyes widen in panic when in the hell did she move?

_I just closed my eyes for a second...god Damn it ... _

_I Fucking blacked out...no...no...no..No!_

She groaned as her rising fear made her stomach twist and turn uncomfortably. It didn't help that her mouth still had the after taste of bile coating her burnt tongue and throat. _Wate_r

Her tongue craved for the liquid.

Her eyes flicker away as she feels something warm trickling down the side of her jaw and her temple, her fingers gently touched the warm liquid, when she brought her hands to her face realized it was blood.

_I'm bleeding _she deadpanned.

_I'm so stupid. I've trained for these type of situations...and yet I've failed... it's already dark outside..._

_Father is not going to be pleased._

Her chest shudders, she can feel already feel her father's melodic voice digging into her head scolding her, his eyes turning dark with his sadistic punishments.

Indica weakly sniffles into her sleeve, everything felt so fuzzy and wrong. She was in so much trouble, the time had slipped passed her, she was always on time for everything and anything, the thought of being a second late was a nightmare. Her father did not like an error at all, error caused problems for further problems, the only person what was lightly allowed to was Indica, as she was a child and still learning in her father's eyes. Another reason why plenty didn't like the idea behind it, an inexperienced child ordering who around?

Her father had always instilled it in her head that time was precious. Her day had been swamped from under her another bag of fuckery.

"Are you okay?" A voice broke Indica out her thoughts, it was almost too low to hear but Indica hears the small whisper in Japanese.

Indica turned to see a boy with messy blonde hair standing beside her bed, he was much older than her, he had to be at least 15 or 16 years old judging by the gray school uniform he had to be in high school. The boy had deep electric blue eyes that were now softened as he gave Indica a concerned glance.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realized that the hero's had left the room, Indica was becoming irritated with how finicky her sense of time was becoming. Indica blinked blankly to his question slowly realizing that he was referencing to her head. She stares back to her lap again becoming detached to the world around her. Silence grows between them as she refrains from answering him, he lets out an awkward sigh. Probably assuming that she didn't understand the language, she's always amused by this, even now despite her situation. She doesn't know how long she'll play the role of the oblivious American, maybe just for a little while until she knows her options.

Indica flinched away from the messy-haired teen touch, he had tilted her head examining the blood dripping down her face.

Her scowl made the teen blush as he back-peddled away from the girl, the glare that she gave the boy came off less threatening as she intended, more like a cute pout on the little girl.

He sighed silently as he edged himself back over to press a red button that fell to the side of her bed along with other cords and wires.

"Your bleeding through your bandag-"

"Don't touch me." She spat out interrupting the teen, he more in shock at her soft-spoken warning. She had spoken fluently in Japanese as clear as day, though her voice was scratchy probably from the excessive vomiting.

"I won't, I uh was just calling for the doctor so she can fix bandage...is that okay? I promise nothing bad will happen, I'm here to help, a hero ...well training to be one." He reassured the little girl, the chocolate skinned girl furrowed her brows together before answering, "...ok..." was all she said. Her brown amber eyes stared into his electric blue ones searching for any other motive to decipher. Her amber spectrums holding such intensity, he was sure she was picking apart every visual aspect of him that seemed threatening, he kept their stare locked curious to how such a young child could be so intense. Finally, it was Indica that broke the stare when multiple footsteps could be heard heading towards the room.

Indica gripped the pale sheets down at her waist, she starred towards the wall opposite of the doorway.

_There's no windows..._ she mused mentally, she wouldn't be able to escape if she wanted to anyway.

"Y-Yagi? Young Yagi what are you doing here, you're supposed to be down in the waiting room." Indica recognized that voice, it was that hero from before, the one she broke down in front of. She could feel her cheeks burn from embarrassment.

From the corner of her eye, she could see the teenager, Yagi? Shuffling sheepishly as people began to enter the room, " I-I know, sorry Nana-Sensei, I just came to see if the suspect was awake, and w-well she was." Yagi stuttered, there was a deep sigh this time from a man.

_Nana?... That name seems familiar..._ she feels tempted to look over to the hero's but hesitation makes her wait.

"You know it's dangerous Yagi, she has yet to be interrogated or deemed mentally stable for right now " man let out an aggravated sigh," she might look like a little girl but we have no idea what the girl is capable of."

"As Grand Torino is right I must add that the suspect's mental health is of my major concern, I hope I wasn't called all the way down here for nothing has she woken up finally after three days?" _That voice sounds old..._

Indica could see the boy nod before he further explained what happened while they were away, "...and so...I clicked on the call button. She hasn't spoken much..."

A set of small footsteps travel over to her side, Indica blinked down at the sudden appearance of a small elderly woman that barely made it to the railing of the bed.

The woman gave the quiet girl a gentle smile while taking a look at the bandage that was wrapped around the girls head, a pensive and hesitant look crossed the woman's face, she turned to a young teen named Yagi.

"Could you tell her in English that I nee-"

"Actually I can understand you quite well..." Indica muttered in Japanese.

The small old woman's eyes opened in shock, she passes the hero's a small glance. " Oh well if that's the case deary could you please allow me to fix your bandages, my quirk allows me to heal people but it takes a lot of energy so will become a little sleepy." Indica presser her lips into a weak pensive glare, all this offering for help was odd to Indica, where she came from you had to learn to be dependent on yourself or die in a dog eat the world. Her father instilled that deeply into her brain at an early age, well more like warned her.

The small woman smiled gently, " You don't have to be scared little one, your in a room full of hero's we're not here to hurt only to help you. You've been placed in a super safe place now, no one bad will get to you."

_They must know something about me or father...they're tiptoeing around the subject until I'm willing to confirm some of their suspicions..but she said that I'm in a safe place now. Probably safer that father wouldn't be able to find me, I haven't felt his empathic quirk try to reach out for me..._

Indica had planned to betray her father for so long in various ways, so many opportunities to run away that had fails due to her father's manipulative manner. She doubted herself of freedom for a long time, fearing what her father would do to her if he found out how she felt. Yet here was a chance for her to let all go, to betray her father and save lives.

_Either dive or die._

The little girl neural look faltered as her lips nervously quirk up, the old lady could heal people with her quirk. She had a code green quirk in her father's eyes, quirks that are rare but much needed. "Can you make my tummy stop hurting?" Her weak voice could be compared to small kittens meows.

"Your stomach is still giving you problems?"

She nodded, "Once I've cleaned and healed your head, I'll get to fix your upset stomach right away. Oh and you can call me Recovery girl. I can only do so much to fix it since its an aftereffect of overworking your quirk correct?"

"...Yes, I don't use my quirk a lot ...I don't want it to hurt people like he wants me to..."

Recovery girl sent another questioning glance to the hero's Indica refused to look at, "Sweetie will you mind if we ask you a few questions while I fix you up?"

Indica nervously glanced over to the two hero's that stood over near the closed door.

As she suspected the heroine that chased after her was here, standing in her dark blue suit that had two capes; one on her shoulders that fell all the way to the ground a gold chain tassled between two ends to stay at her shoulders and one tied around her waist, and her bright yellow gloves that seats caught the girls attention. Indica received the same motherly smile that sent chills down through her heart, she couldn't help but smile shyly. Next to her was a white-haired man that stood about the same height as the woman, his costume was all white bodysuit accompanied with bright yellow accessories such as his cape, his big gloves and boots and his utility belt that wrapped around his waist.

Unlike his companion his face was very neutral, Indica couldn't confirm or not if he was glaring under his black mask that covered his eyes and most of his face.

"It's nice to see you again, hope we didn't get off the right foot squirt. I'll try my best to make you as relaxed and safe as you need to be I don't want you jumping out any Windows if I make you uncomfortable again."

Indica nodded as they began to ask her questions.

"Could you give me your name, I don't think to keep calling ya squirt will be formal as friends. Well, share our names with you too just be fair if that's alright..."

Indica twirled the sheets between her fingers nervously there was so much unpacking that she needs to unload from her shoulders but her name was one thing she feared the most to reveal, that is if she went by her given last name. "...M-My name is Indica Lavender...Lavender is not my given Lastname but I would like to be referred to as such...if this is a safe place like you all say it is I would like it to stay that way. I don't _him _to find this place...if that's okay...just a small demand.."

The hero's shared a look as to both be agreeing on the simple request, "We can allow that Lavender-san anything that makes you feel comfortable, whatever precautions that can be taken to make you safer we'll take and enforce it." She reassured the girl, Indica felt at ease at the excuse, she would go by her mothers maiden name instead of her father's which obviously was the smarter option. Indica knew later down the road that she would have to prove her real name for document sakes. _I'm gonna have to get used to how people in Japan referred to people by their last names and honorifics. Thankfully father taught me..something good for once in my life..._"What are your names?" The chocolate skinned girl asked them, heroine, she was quite curious to whom the hero one was there was something about her face that was too familiar like she had been mentioned previously.

Yagi had called her Nana..._Nana_?

The raven-haired hero gestured towards her companion that stood next to her who was quite through the whole interaction besides scolding the young teenager. Who was still here? _Thought he would have been called to exit the room? _

" This man right here goes by the name 'Grand Torino', he's been working along with by my side as long as my hero career, he's been assigned to this case for a long time." She explained to the girl, Grand Torino sent the hero a slight glare. He looked to be slightly annoyed that she introduced him, "...and My name is Shimura Nana.."

Whatever heroine said after saying her name never made it to the young girl's ears, she simply froze her body's and mind completely stopped. Her stomach clenched nearly making the girl gag, she brought her hands to her mouth to regain from becoming nauseous again. Oh god, she remembers her Fucking name.

"Lavender-san." Indica opened her eyes she forgot ever closing, Recovery girl had a concerned look over face while the other three-starred at Indica with worried glances. "Are you ok Lavender-san, is it your stomach?"

Looking at the hero with new eyes, this realization that she knew who exactly Nana was, Nana Shimura. Indica helplessly stared at the hero.

"He _hates_ you," Indica stated quietly ignoring Recovery girls first question. She pressed onto that world 'hate' with a different tone in her voice, she didn't miss how terrified the girl looked she had said her own name. Or now her eyes began to water but refused to fall form her eyes. Though her voice was soft and sore, the convection and bitterness made Nana leery. The comment was directed towards her, again she referenced 'him', who was him? It made her quirk fussed under her control, Nana had a hunch whom she was talking about, after the evidence they found in her little red composition notebook and when her and Torino captured her, she broke down into muttering about her 'quirk getting taken away' before she promptly blackout for the next three days.

"Who does?" Yagi asked breaking the silence that was growing.

"My father... _All for one..."_


	2. Chapter 2

"My father...he goes by _All for one_.."

I swallow what little disbelief I have in the Indica's confession, One for all hums too vibrantly to confirm it. When I first encountered the small girl after she had taken down the villain that Toshinori, Grand Torino and I were chasing after I knew she who I've been looking for. One for all reached out her yearning to comfort her. The _First _user was making his presence known.

It was a good thing I followed my gut feeling when the villain had interrupted a private conversation that I was in with Sorahiko regarding our main reason for visiting the States in the city of L.A.

It is better if I explained from the beginning.

The International Hero Intel Department, better known as 'TIHID', had been receiving anonymous tips for over a year containing information on 'Tiger level' villain threats. It isn't out of the norm for TIHID to receive tips from either their employed Informants or discreet Anonymous civilians, that's what TIHID was built for to trade information regarding underground villain attacks. Allowing civilians to inform the authorities while still being out of harm's way.

Now what was very concerning was the consistent information regarding huge infamous organizations that were 'Tiger level' threats which on a scale was 8\10 of how severely dangerous they were on a global scale. So you could see how a few eyebrows were raised and a few suspicions were growing regarding this anonymous civilian. How much highly sensitive information came into their hands, the letters named off locations and villains that were purposely closed off from civilian eyes for public sanity, but like clockwork the letters came at the end of each week with new or a continuation of information pertaining to a Villain.

Our searches for the informant was fruitless, we have always led astray with subtle hints and clues left behind in the letters, it took a while to realize in actuality the small hints were just another false ruse to cover the Anonymous informant tracks. The United States government had this case for the few months but as expected failed to find any leads, so they've reached to the Chinese government for collaborations to obtain the Information, this particularly caught my eye when I was first introduced to the search, whomever this civilian was, was tangled deep into the Villain underground meaning there was a traitor from within the enemy side not an outsider as the Americans originally thought.

I do have my own personal reasons for finding this informant, I have questions regarding the oldest villain since the first manifestations of quirks. Currently my arch-nemesis, _All for One_, I had reason to believe that the civilian has information on him, there were too many coincidences that the villains there were arrested had some shape or form been connected to the 'Dark void of Villainy' All for one's so call self-made a dynasty.

The warnings in each letter suggested that it was an Informant that went dark and failed to report back for a couple of years, but I and Sorahiko decided that any self input referenced in the letters were to be misinterpreted and reanalyzed which took awhile.

Sorahiko and I had dubbed the informant 'Icarus' for how close this person dwelled in Dangerous territory of villains as did Icarus is when he flew too close to the sun.

_How ironic._

Later down the road, the two governments had officially named the case 'Icarus' much to our amusement.

We really haven't had any come ups in the case until recently, the informant had slipped up on their last letter.

There was a tiny smudge of blood that was left of the bottom of the two-page letter. It was very small, unnoticeable to the human naked eye, but thankfully when the letter ran through in the diagnostics labs the blood sample was collected and sent off to authorities, one of our blood specialist hero's, _Blood Track _was contacted,their quirk that was registered allow the quirk user to track, and know bit of everything that was going on inside a person body just by touching blood. So with their help, we're able to pinpoint the civilian's location.

The hero was also able to give us some Intel towards the suspect's physical health which in the long run would help us profile them.

**\- suspect's blood sugar was low**

**\- suspect's blood pressure was also high, induced by high levels of stress.**

\- **the high levels of stress have stunted the suspect's growth and are showing signs of body malnourishment despite the high intake of protein.**

**-The suspect is mildly lactose intolerant**

**\- The suspect has sensitive plasma in their blood?**

**-The suspect must be subjected to intensive training or abuse or both, Blood is clotting too much to heal bruising, cuts and internal fractures.**

**-The suspect is no older than the age of 20 and no younger than 5**

Hero's were instructed to use caution in case they were to run into the civilian with the possibility that the civilian was a minor with health issues and to call the nearest healing hero or hospital.

So a few hero's were selected to travel to L.A. in hopes of capturing the suspect, which is also just happened the same following field trip week for UA, one of the top ten hero schools in Japan, had planned a field trip for their first years to also visit the same city for a couple of weeks. The schools principal assured that all of their first-year student's would be under a watchful eye of a teacher within safe areas that school deemed appropriate distance from their hotel.

I was kinda on the fence about the school allowing their students to travel so close to our sensitive case but also thrilled that I would get to see Toshinori in the same city, he brings nothing but joy and pride to my heart when I think of finally passing the torch to my protege. When I wasn't on patrol I was talking to Sorahiko keeping him updated.

Not gonna lie, I became slightly distracted when I came over to visit Sorahiko as he is one of the homeroom teachers of U.A., Toshinori's homeroom teacher in fact.

The day was playing out wonderfully, though I get distracted from hero duties at the moment I indulge in time I'm spending with my protege. He's having the time of his life correcting me and Sorahiko on our English speaking skills and directing us to his favorite type of American meals. I sometimes forget that Toshi is part American, so it caught me by surprise when I heard him curse in English when a woman ran up to him crying about their son being taken. So there went our relaxation that was short-lived.

The whole fiasco in the park got really out of hand, I didn't notice the dispatched skin on the Villians' arms for his spores in enough time before I got hit head first with the gas, if I had avoided inhaling it I would have dispersed the fog from the park with ease but unfortunately the villains quirk took me by surprise leaving me out of commission for a couple of hours.

When I woke up I was relieved that the child was back safely in the arms of their parent's and the kidnapper had been caught and apprehended by a little girl? And to show us up, even more, the kid didn't even use her quirk! Just whooped some villain ass in hand to hand combat.

I starred at Sorahiko and Toshi when they told me, waiting for the punchline that never came.

_A little girl took down a bad guy all by herself, damn I need to meet the girl._

Sorahiko already knew I was going to be impressed, something about my weakness being 'problem children with potential' which I have to say isn't untrue. Seeing a young impressionable child with so much potential just breaks me.

So Thankfully, on behalf of Sorahiko, saved me by doing all the paperwork of the overall basic villain takedowns with additional internationals hero sheets, though I know it was because he was the only adult that was conscious enough that could so that I could introduce myself to the young girl.

When I get my barons settled and send Toshinori back off to his hotel joining back with his classroom chaperone by a police officer, I get the room number to the _hero_ that saved the day, really excited to see what she was about and all in all to interrogate her, I was forewarned that the authorities had failed to contact her parent's, any other tied of family or legal guardians.

Sorahiko cited how odd it was for a girl her age was out bout at that time of the day, I had to agree that it was quite early for a child to be wandering the park at six in the morning without someone watching over her. If anything the child should have been getting ready for school.

When I entered the room my eyes land on a small form cuddled up in some white hospitals sheets. From the slow rise and fall of the body and musicality of soft snores, I could tell that she was asleep. Walking carefully not to wake her I reach the side of the bed to get a closer look at her features.

Upon closer look the little girl had rich brown skin with light freckles on her cheeks, and was considered really tiny for her age, she still had that baby fat that made it seemed she had some weight. From the first look, she looked like she was healthy but her body just looked like it should be bigger.

_Signs of being malnourished _

I realize that now.

Her long coilly hair surrounded her baby face spiraling out on the pillows, her hair was snow-white that had it's own glow when hit by the sunlight.

Her brows were slightly narrowed with her lips formed into a frown as if she were in deep thought in her dreams. I smiled, she looked very adorable with that little pout on her lips certainly made her cheeks puff out more.

Everything about her appearance made me question how she could take down a full-grown man.

'**Protect her'**

I heard the First user speak to me clear as day, the first in many years. His voice was soft, evanesce within the quirk, his presence was still the strongest beacon within all of the pass holders of One for all.

Before I was able to comprehend what the first user was referring to the little girls face scrunched up and her brows furrow.

Somehow the _First _was able to wake her, there's no good explanation how it was possible but I felt my quirk reach out to her essence.

It kept reaching out to her while I interacted with the girl, we'll try to anyway, the small girl was standoffish and aloof, to say the least, her face remained emotionless her frown prompt on her lips as she tried to get her barons.

She had pretty amber eyes though the pair was missing the glow of life, she was distant to the world around her, refusing to look up at me for long periods of time, only shyly glancing at my hero costume.

I realize now she's being cautious as my appearance, well the appearance of a hero made her uncomfortable.

She was afraid of being seen with a hero, afraid of someone assuming she was a traitor. Though realizing now further in time that she was indeed a traitor just barely avoiding the flames of the fire she danced around.

I was oblivious to realize that at that moment why heavy tension of dread and danger radiated off of her.

When she did speak she asked about the child, her reaction concerned me when I told her. Her body froze and her breathing became erratic before relaxing at the good news, it was brief but I'm sure she almost had a mild panic attack, the white-haired girl regained her posture.

Her deadpan stare faulted throughout our interaction, her mannerisms become less stiff as Her internal struggle with herself cracks though the fading emotionless facade.

One for all forcefully rushed throughout my body to reach out to her again, the sensations made my skin crawl, the _First_ presence felt as if he was trying to use my quirk to latch onto her and comfort her when she cried.

Something was amidst about her, volumes of danger practically screamed from her eyes no matter how poorly she tried to hide it. Thankfully I'm able to stop the tears from leaving her pretty brown orbs and get her to actually smile.

I stopped asking her questions when it seemed she was not going to answer truthfully with her state mind, I doubt she would have given me her real name if I asked.

I throw in a question about her parents when she asked to leave, the look that surfaced reminded me of past children I had saved before when there was an abusive domestic situation. I press my lips together from asking any further about it, deciding to look into when I get back to Sorahiko.

I leave shortly a smile still on my face to reassure her everything was fine, but I could feel that it wasn't.

Clearly something was wrong.

Walking down the hall as fast as I could to confide with Sorahiko about the little girl.

Halfway on my way to the elevator, I see him with the hero Blood Track dashing in my direction.

Apparently the little girl's blood caught the attention of hero, it matched the blood we're tracking in L.A.

Blood track designated Patrol area was an hour away from the Park, Blood track took a while to confirm it was her cause her scents was traveling between the ambulance and the hospital.

What a coincidence.

One for all then suddenly activated electrical sparks appearing on my arms before disappearing.

**"The girl." **The _First _whispered.

This time I listened to the pass holder and ran back to the girl's room with Sorahiko, and Blood track.

It was a good thing I listened to One for all when we made it back said the little girl was jumping out the window. Much to my relief, her quirk allowed her to run around the surface of the building without falling.

Without hesitation, I and Sorahiko followed after her when she took off into the air. We ended up back at the same park after Grand Torino accidentally made her crash into a tree snapping it in half, to my disbelieve she was standing, just barely. She had a gash on her right temple blood trickling on the side of her face, pieces of wood dug into her sides.

The smell of burning wood and smoke started coming the bottom half of the tree likely from how fast she crashed into it, her endurance was phenomenal for a girl her size.

I dashed over to her when I saw the blood, but when my eyes locked with here I was suddenly pulled back into the ground with Grand Torino, some invisible force held us down to the ground, none our limbs were able to move just stuck to the stiff.

When we're finally released from the hold we're greeted to the sicking sound of someone gagging, cautiously we walked towards the sound that was coming from the little girl.

It wasn't a pretty sight, she stood by some bushes emptying her stomach out, bright neon purplish-blue color vomit everywhere on the ground and some on her overalls dress and her shoes. Reminded me of the American classic horror movie _The Exorcist, _it was a lot. Her hair had fallen limp losing the body of curls while her snow-white hair turned black, her freckles also began to glow, Illuminating her cheeks.

From the looks of it, she had overuse her quirk the drawback made her physically change and extremely nauseous.

I reached around to be behind the girl and took off her bright orange backpack that she now had on as my maternal instinct kicked in when began to cry again, being as gentle I could I rub small circles against her back as I held her hair away from her face which only made her sob even more, I hear a few words she mutters between her hiccups that alarm me, "..h-he's g-gonna take my quirk ...away as punishment.." She repeated over and over again.

I frown from the sad perturbed muttering, the only person that could do that was All for one.

I pass the bag over to Grand Torino and motion for him to call Blood Track and notify that we had secured the girl and to send some the paramedics.

I over talk her muttering with gentle whispering. I do this until it's only my voice, she becomes quite leaning against my shoulder. Her face is blank, pupils are blown up and clouded, she had blacked out.

I put a set of Quirk compressor cuffs on her before I gently carry her out of the mess of vomit that surrounded her.

A half an hour goes by before backup arrives, I let Sorahiko deal talk to the TIHID agents as I ride in the ambulance with two other heroes and the girl. Usually, in these type of situations, I let the higher up to deal with this and wait for my agency to contact me back. I couldn't do that to her, I barely know the squirts name but I can feel All for one somehow lurking in her shadows or maybe it was One for All telling me to never leave her or just maybe how the sight of Her pulled out the mother in me that I had to lock away years ago. It had to be either one of those reasons why I had a hard time letting go of her hand when they took her away to a more secluded hospital to get treated.

Maybe it was all the reasons why I worried and silently prayed that she be okay when she stared at me with her big amber doe eyes before the door closed to the separate vehicle.

One for all forewarns me of my arch-nemesis as I head back to meet back up with Sorahiko, his text tells me that they found evidence that possibly proves that the little girl was our anonymous Icarus along with Blood tracks confirmations on the matching blood type.

Sorahiko and a couple of other detectives that are on the Icarus case inform on some of the new founding evidence was confiscated from the orange backpack that she attempted to retrieve from the park.

I was allowed to first hand read over letters had been meant to be received by TIHID, which was suspicious in its own way.

It was highly known that the authorities would hold on the evidence analyzing the information before releasing it the hero's to look over.

Why were I and a select few allowed to look at the said very sensitive evidence that TIHID had been looking for over a year, which had two almost three country's join in because of how desperate they were becoming on the case.

Why us? I questioned.

Sorahiko and a few other shares a look before a red composition notebook is slid across the table.

I stare at the red notebook hesitantly, " What is this?"

So far all of the letters had been in loose-leaf sheet papers stapled together and folded into white envelopes, none where written inside composition notebook.

This was something different.

Sorahiko broke the silence, he said," Before you read it I just have to tell you...that...well Nana you were right..." smirk tugs at Sorahiko's lips while he ran his glove hands through his white hair, from his mannerisms I can tell he feels unease at what they found. He struggles to tell me what he wants to stay as if he doesn't trust he'll say them right.

My eyes had flicked down at the bright red book that laid in front of me, Sorahiko quite a behavior had me apprehensive to find out whatever lied in those pages proved that I was right, but what about?

As if reading my mind he spoke "... About the aspect that suspects 'Icarus' having information pertaining towards All for one...if may say too right... just go ahead and read it for yourself..."

Sorahiko says and edges the notebook closer to me.

I just nodded at would seem he wasn't going to explain any further, I finally look down at the cover of the notebook and see a name written on it.

**Report to back to Indica Shigaraki; nosy hands away ****(/•~•/)**

I remembered tracing the childish handwriting with an applaud expression, I heard Sorahiko chuckling at my reaction in the background.

"...the surname...its the same as All for one's. Am I reading this right?"

The knowledge of All for One's actual surname was pretty confidential, only a select few in the world were aware of All for One's family name, it had yet to be known what his first name was but Surname was still useful information, it had been a few years back when I had confined the fact to Sorahiko as we grew closer as associates, partner's and eventually close friends. I trust him with my life as well of the secrets that would never come to light of the sanity of the world.

The surname Shigaraki had not been used in over a century, seeing it then I couldn't really believe that it was standing in front of me in a child's handing writing no less.

Sorahiko's nodded, "Yes, and we're also assuming that 'Indica' might be the name of the little girl."

I picked up the book holding it with new curiosity, "If that's correct that means All for one has a family...Which shouldn't be possible that surname hasn't popped up in our databases..." I added as my voice reached a higher tone. I admit that was I in denial, the thought of All for One having any living relatives frightened me for worlds wellbeing and for the girls.

My fingers now itched to turn the page, I look at Sorahiko who was sitting parallel from across the table, "How far have you read?"

The white-haired hero gestured his hand sideways, "I've only read about a quarter through, I had to stop when I came across something. I...I didn't feel comfortable to read through without you...you'll see Nana the further you get into the book. It gets really..." he sighed slightly frustrated with the inability to vocally explain. " I cant thoroughly explain with words what i had started to read ...just go ahead and read for yourself."

What could've made Sorahiko apprehensive to wait for me?

I turn the page when the few attempts for him to explain his vague as warnings fail. The first page is an introduction to whoever would be opening the book and reading for the first time.

_**This will pertain everything regarding me and my father. This is really dangerous so please be cautious and think about the pros and cons of your life before you read this, I hope to One day save a **_**life** and many more with the sensitive information that will be recorded.

Down under the warning, there was the same name that was on the cover of the notebook written neatly in cursive.

SHIGARAKI INDICA

Down below were built points of facts and synopsis describing Shigaraki Indica.

**Sex-Female**

**DOB- April, 20, 20XX**

**Race- Japanese/ African American descendant, mixed.**

**Quirk- Gravity Manipulation?**

**Age- Currently nine years of age. **

**Height -**

**Name Name-Indica**

**Last Name -Shigaraki**

**Mother- deceased at 27**

**Father-Alive over 200 years old**

**My name is Indica Shigaraki and **

**My father is known for his infamous title All for one, and for is role and involvement for horrendous crimes throughout history against Humankind. I'm only known my father's surname, Shigaraki, I've never heard my father's first name and despite being his daughter i doubt me or anyone for that matter will ever know.**

**Because I resemble most of my mother's looks, such as my chocolate-colored skin many people don't realize I'm biologically his daughter.**

**I have my father's eyes while having my mother amber-brown eye color.**

**I have the same freckles as him and I have the same white hair like his.**

**My father possesses the quirk that allows him to take and give quirks. Which I'll explain later on in the next chapter, it is important that whoever reads this is aware and with enough evidence your credence is earned.**

**In case there's some disbelief I will leave some hair samples of my father's hair and mine. They'll be taped on the back of this page**

My eyes flicker from the bottom of the page and frantically turn to the next page looking for the proclaimed hair strains.

There was nothing there. Except for some small writing that marked where the evidence would be.

Sorahiko must have read the aghast expression that was on my face and must have guess what part of the book i was at and explained that there was indeed a couple of Hair strains between to separate two separate plastic zip lock bags, "There was also some small disk with saliva samples but those were also taken a while ago so they could be tested along the other DNA samples we already have on All for one."

I exhale a heavy felt breath that I didn't know I was holding in my chest, the tension that was building in my gut ever since I laid eyes on her amber doe eyes I knew something was wrong whether it was first calling from my quirk or my mothers intuition that I've ignored for a long time. I could feel a sudden rise of anger when I thought about my children. I could always keep my emotions in check, never let it decide how I behaved or my beliefs but somehow All for one broke and destroyed my barriers to keep them at bay. I was a so angry that I forced those motherly instincts into deep place. Scolded myself at my own doubt and disbelief that I did the right thing.

I ignored it when I gave up children as the burden of having One for all made me realize how much danger I've placed them into, I did it to protect my children from All for one after I failed to protect my husband from that fate. Fearing that he would more or less lack the morals to spare them, yet he had his own child, a daughter.

One that was possibly mentally scared and under severe stress, malnourished, and behind her appropriate growth milestones.

The last thought made me grimace, the metal table began to bend under my grip as my quirk activated.

The room was still from my eerie silence, my anger was evident on my features.

"God Sorahiko do you know what this means!? If anything in this notebook is true if any of the DNA that was collected matched what we have at H.H.S." My voice cracks as I flickered through the pages, "That this little girl is related to All for One...that he has a daughter."

Sorahiko takes a deep breath before he speaks, rubbing his palm against his temple. He's had a long time to ponder over the revelation longer than I had, "I know Nana..." he says softly, he understands why I'm so angry, how unfair it felt that All for one had his own daughter that he kept hidden. "... the possibility that All for One is the girls father is unsettling...but this also means the girl is even much more than a target and in danger than anyone in this world considering that she is 'Icarus' and with how sensitive the information was it makes sense that the daughter of mastermind behind all of it would have such information. Nana, we both know that All for One is flippant with his morals when it comes to young innocents...and I'm confident to say he won't be so generous to spare his own daughter the same fate."

Considering the milestone growths spurts that Indica body was lacking and how downright terrified she became when I mention her parents back in the hospital in L.A. there was no doubt that she was already being subjected to some sort of abuse or some form of neglect.

It was no wondered she cried when I said she could be a hero. The thought of being a hero was a death sentence in her household.

I and Sorahiko discussed a bit more after I calmed down, I continued to read more through the little red notebook becoming completely absorbed in the entries that had grave details about Indica's home life, how strained her relationship is with her father. Between her 'Quirkless' training and her various punishments that she called chores it clear that All for one was harsh with his daughter and it's also clear that she's confused about how she feels towards him.

She quotes in one of the entries

' **Daddy said he was proud of me today for scaling the high wall without my hands. I don't know why i smiled at the praise, daddy just wants me to be bad anyway. I won't be like him but I guess it's okay if I smile sometimes when he does something considerate. I like it when daddy really smiles rather than when he won't smile when I do something he doesn't like, i hope he doesn't hate me when i leave one day. I still kinda love him.**

**Side note: he said he would buy me a Barbie doll for my birthday. A weapon maybe? Dolls are usually meant for sparing against...I don't know what it is but I hope it's nice. Father said I would like to cause girls my age play with them? I'm not allowed out the house unless needed, so if whoever reads this thinks I'm sheltered that's because I'm closed off from outside interaction.**

"Explains her behavior..." I mutter to Sorahiko as I read further.

"She seemed rather distraught and reserved when I tried to first attempted to talk to her, now that I know that she grew up closed off from the world around her it explains why she kept looking at the hospital room with that look in her eye that strongly suggests something was wrong...and see how the only time she mentions outside is only pertaining to walking to and from her training classes."

Sorahiko agrees with my statement as he turns to a few pages further than explaining how she is only allowed to glance through media through weather channels to examen how to manipulate how information is portrayed, never to go outside unless for classes, or with a bodyguard. Not allowed to watch cartoons or TV shows except for the few that her father found fondly.

Which apparently All for one like's American cartoons. Lilo and Stitch was the one they both favored together.

It does peg my brain what type of inside joke All for one was thinking about when he named his daughter.

There were a constant pattern of little fond almost normal father-daughter moments that Indica wrote down. Small doddles of her father smiling or walking around the house.

It was sad.

Finally, we had reached the point of the notes where Sorahiko refused to read any further without me.

Instantly I noticed the vast comparison between her handwriting, the words on the title of the page were vigorous and deeply embedded into the page, you could see where she wrote each word multiple times with a red pen.

**S-I-N-G-U-L-A-R-I-T-Y**

What we read together made us agreed to never let the possible daughter of All for one, Indica, to ever read or be revealed to her. What I read was alarming and disturbing, it was uncomfortable to read knowing that it came from the little girl.

Me and Sorahiko, as well as the few selected in the room, were in attendance for the private meeting swore to keep it under wraps. I know for without a doubt the notebook would be marked down into the category dragon level of mass destruction hidden away from society. The red notebook held information that was so sensitive and life-threatening that if someone were to reveal anything from those pages could face getting arrested or possibly be targeted and eliminated.

Though I prefer not to choose between the two ultimatums, I know I would have no say when the evidence hits the officials, knowing that made it struggle to smile to push past the inevitable. Knowing the hidden horrors of what this world truly is about.

Solemnly we come to a close, truly i felt unsatisfied at what we've found but I'd be Damn if I didn't say I was grateful that I could save an innocent from corruption from the clutches of All for one.

* * *

Present time

Nana and Indica were locked into each other's gazes, Nana refused to look anywhere but her amber-brown eyes. Her face was etched with terror, staring at Nana as if she realized the black plague, her words were chocked back as they failed to reach her lips.

Nana could see that Indica was about to breakdown again as she watched her lip tremble along with her small body.

Nana walked over to the girls her side and crouched with a gentle approach, ignoring the others in the room Nana took hold of Indica small trembling hands and held them, Indica weakly tried to pull away but Nana's stronger grasp held them close. The heroine was warned to keep a certain distance from the girl as they were unsure how the girl would react to physical contact after being nonresponsive for was a couple of days in shock, but she couldn't stand there and watch someone cry because of that monster. Nana enveloped her into her arms when the girl's soft sobs began to fill the room, she rubbed her back in soft circles.

"I-I can't stay here, d-daddy he'll...he'll hurt you...they, you have to send me back..." she cried into Nana's chest, her big brown doe eyes were flooded with more tears. Her father was probably somewhere being terrifyingly distraught with someone suffering the consequences of his anger.

Nana tightens her grip on the little girl at the thought of Indica being in All for one's hands. The raven-haired hero responded with a softer version of her trademark grin, "What type of hero would I be if did that young Lavender-san, I don't think I could call myself a hero if failed to protect you because of my own selfish concern of my own well being. I take my duty to protect to heart little lady, hero or not I'd never leave someone astray if they're calling for help-"

" I don't need help...and I certainly don't deserve it...I'm not g-good, my father will punish me b-but at least you'll be safe. You have to be safe so you can save more people, GOOD people! I-" Nana grasps her face making the little girl look up at the heroine, her smile had turned into a firm one, her eyes burning with compassion and determination.

"Sweetie you are far from bad, especially with how many lives that you've have saved with those letters that you've sent out of hero's."

Her eyes blink at the heroine at the sudden mention of the letters. The others in the room beside Toshinori all stared carefully at the girl waiting to see her reaction to confirm that Indica Shigiraki was true 'Icarus", although the evidence that they've recovered from her backpack including the blood samples was enough to say she was the anonymous Informant, officially there needed to be audible confession.

Sorahiko felt relief as his hunch was correct when Indica has out her own confession.

The trembling in her voice lessened while her white brows furrowed in confusion before raising in shock realizing what Nana had just said, "You've read my letters...I...I...didn't think anyone was taking them seriously..." an emotion of relief passed over in her eyes. She pressed her lips together to force a small smile but her lips still formed a weak grin," I know what i wrote was classified information...but i still hoped to hear something, j-just anything to know that I prevented something bad from happening...I still keep writing even if just hoping someone would believe at least one of them..." Indica hiccups.

Nana's lips curled up into a smirk, "We've been looking for you for over a year sweetie, your letters caught the attention of two almost three countries, there are so many lives and catastrophes that you've saved and prevented from happening. You are not evil because of your father Indica, far from it, your hero in my book."

"Y-You...think so?" Nana brought her thumb up to her face wiping a fallen tear from Indica's cheek.

Nana smiled warmly looking into her amber-brown eyes, "Of course, what you did was very brave and I'm happy and admire how you thought of saving other's while you were stuck in a dark and bad place...so would you please for once let us save you...please."

Indica took a look around the room to look at all of the heroes around her, it felt surreal that she was sitting around them, actual positive adults, people who wanted to save her instead of watching her suffer under the imprisonment and abuse from her father. Every adult she knew that was in association with her father just sneered and ignored her presence because she was born and bred successor that All for one wanted. Turning a blind eye when she weeps when her father hit her in one of his meetings when she spoke out of turn. For the longest she believed she would have to save herself, she couldn't trust anyone but herself to be free.

But Nana...she rescued her. She was free, she didn't need to daydream ways to escape, she was rescued...

When she finally spoke it did something to everyone in the room hearing her soft voice, it was solemn and innocent like. "Okay." Nana looked concerned when Indica eyes began to fill with tears but were reassured when she broke out a smile, "I let you rescue me."

* * *

After coming to complacency for help from the hero's she was interviewed and questioned, which went over quite smoothly, for the most part, she answered with as much detail she could give to her best ability.

After a while recovery girl informed the hero and investigators that the questioning had to come to a sudden stop as her patient needed to eat and rest.

Nana and the other hero's began to exit the room bidding their soft farewells to the little girl as a nurse brought a tray full of food for the girl to eat.

Turn to leave as well after saying goodbye to Indica before Chiyo rushed her off, but Nana felt a tug at her cape that made her turn back to met big brown pleading eyes, "C-Can you stay? I don't want to be alone..."Indica begged softly.

The One for all quirk user sighed internally, she couldn't object to the small child especially with the big baby pouty eyed look she was giving her. A warm smile met her face, "Chiyo, you don't mind if I stay a little longer, just at least until young Lavender-san falls asleep?"

Chiyo, seeing the small interaction with the hero and the little girl gave Nana a small nod, the little girl seemed to latch herself to the hero, Nana being the only hero she looks comfortable being with. Indica tried to mask her uneasiness while talking to investigators by looking down at her hands never looking anyone directly in the face. She did fidget when recovery girl herself went to check on her head wound. Nana's presence was comforting Indica which was a good thing considering how much of change she was going through. Chiyo could see her shoulder relax a bit when Nana pulled a chair next to Indica's hospital bed.

Recovery girl smiled lightly upon seeing the roots of Indica's hair turning back to the bright snow-white color. Nana had told her that one of the side effects beside her severe stomach aches was the color change in her hair, forcing her hair to turn into an inky black.

" Ah, it looks like your hair is finally turning back to its natural color... that means the effects of your drawback is starting wear off," Chiyo muttered to quiet girl as she was checking on the bandage on Indica's temple, her brown eyes shifted towards recovery girl before looking down at her lap. "...Last time it took a month before it returned to normal... "

That was odd, drawbacks for a quirk usually aren't so long-lasting to quirk user's body unless it causes physical damage. "Your drawbacks are usually last that long? Do you usually overuse your quirk?"

Indica fiddles with her fingers, " Um, I don't use my quirk that often so whenever I do I always have trouble using it for very long..."

"Do you have quirk counseling? You know someone the helps you with your quirk?" Nana asked before thinking.

Indica's somewhat small smile turns into a solemn frown, "...my father was ..he forbid me from working on my quirk ...he didn't appreciate that I pretended to be quirkless. If he had found out..t-that I used it...I would have gotten a punishment..." She revealed to the two hero's, her voice cracking as she finished speaking, her body shivers a bit thinking how her father would have reacted if she did escape the park, her quirk would have still caused her a drawback about the time she made it home.

He would have calmly reassured her while threatening to force her body into exhausting punishment for not being able to escape without the usage of her quirk with his sickly sweet voice.

That's the thing with her father he never had to raise his voice to scare Indica, despite the soft enduring tone that he used when he talks she could tell whether or not he was displeased. Now if he raised his voice, which was almost never but when he did it was because he was **pissed.**

A hand on Indica's shoulder pulled Indica out her thoughts, she had spaced out after answering Nana's question. Nana stared down at the girl with a weary expression," Are you okay Lavender-San...we don't have to talk about it anymore if you are uncomfortable."

Indica quickly wiped her face nodding," A-Alright..." she said sniffing. Gosh was she emotionally drained, Indica couldn't count how many times she had broken down in tears, she didn't realize how much of a crybaby she was, all the built-up tears and tension that she had held over the last few years? Though it did feel amazing to let it out for once instead of ignoring it. Now that she was free.

She was free.

**Free from him.**

Indica managed a tiny smile to form on her lips," Thank you for saving me, even if I didn't want it at first...I really appreciate it..." she released a shaky breath.

Nana's raven-colored eyes softened at the brown-skinned girl's words, the poor tiny thing still had tears forming in her amber-brown eyes as a watery smile broke out.

It was the first smile that she had formed since Indica had been moved to this hospital, even her eyes crinkled a bit as her cheeks rose with the smile. Her freckles, which were still glowing, were right on top of her cheeks were rose, Nana recognized the emotion and sensation her face was making, she was thinking of hope. The twinkle in her big brown eyes made it more adorable and heartbreaking.

Just as Nana was about to say something the nurse had placed a food tray on top of Indica's table that was attached to the bed.

Indica turned away from Nana to face the nurse who gave Indica her food, a look of pure curiosity mixed in with confusion overcame her face. The nurse smiled and politely explained the foods that were brought for her to eat assuming that Indica wasn't accustomed to Japanese style type of culinary foods. She had a concentrated look as the listened to every detail the nurse tried to explain what was in the food and explaining how it would fit into her new diet regiment.

When the nurse asked if she had any questions Nana watched her slowly turning white brows furrowed, her finger tapping her lips before she asked," Does this mean I have to chew it up?"

That caught everyone in the room off guard, the nurse chuckled, " Of course sweetie how else would you eat it?"

Indica scratched her cheek, "Well I never had to eat anything solid before." She deadpanned.

The nurse blinks a bit at Indica before Nana buds in," S-Sweetie what do you mean you've never had solid food before, how have you've been eating all this time?" _I swear to god if All for One's been mother bird feeding this adorable child the next time I see him he's dead for sure._ Nana thought as her mind raced.

Indica went on to thankfully explain that she occasionally ate selective fruits and nuts when they were blended up into a smoothie and drunk mostly protein shakes for the vast majority of her life. So most of her food intake was always liquefied or blended, the only things she had to crunch on was almonds in her smoothies at the least. So not quite as bizarre as Nana originally thought but still sad that Indica never earning anything solid to eat.

Her curiosity only peaked as she was told that she was gonna be able to eat more foods that weren't always liquidated, she hummed in excitement at the tray bestowed to her.

Indica turned to Nana with the look that meant, what should I eat first ' trusting Nana would help her decide what was good for her to eat.

Nana pursed her lips as she scanned over the food, this would the first time that the little girl would eat solid foods that haven't been broken down for her to eat, culinary foods from a different culture but she never learn any American customs either when she thought about it. Nana decided to go with the easiest choice that is best for a child her age would like.

"Well let's start off with the Jell-O first Lavender-san, it's really soft for your teeth and it taste's pretty good." She said as she pointed to red gelatin substance.

Indica starred at the red Jell-O inspecting it, slowly she took hold of a spoon and took a piece, Nana, the nurse and as well as Chiyo watched as she hesitantly slipped the spoon into her mouth with eyes closed.

"..." Her lips curled upwards as her eyes popped back open sparkling with Awe, a little please squeak was all she could muster with the food in her mouth. Indica brought her tiny hands to her cheeks as she chewed, moaning at sweet flavor and texture on in her mouth.

The women in the room chuckled, "So I guess that means th-W-Wait! Lavender-San doesn't put the whole piece in your mouth you have to chew it first!"

Indica ignored Nana's panicking voice as she ate stuffed the piece of jello into her small mouth, the flavor was new and she loved, she never got to have sweeties with father unless it was a special occasion, which was always ice-cream.

Again tears trickled at the corners of her eyes as she turned to Nana with a mouth full of jello smiling, her smile is bright and very adorable.

" Oh mcp gOwsh NaMa! It's so FcwKing DeLiciwihs!" She exclaimed through the mouth full to Nana. The raven-haired hero giggled at her gargled words no doubt she probably cursed but at least she was expressing good emotions.

_I guess food helps her out her shell a bit._

Nana grins back at her wiping a piece of jello from around her mouth with a napkin, "Don't eat too fast Lavender-San, your stomach might be still sensitive so try to eat a little slowly alright."

The little girl smiles some more and nodded quietly as she swallows the jello, " O-Oh yeah, alright. I would be sad if I threw jello up...it tastes really good...I like chewy food..." she shyly says a blush forming at her cheeks.

" Well for now on you'll be able to enjoy more... chewy foods." Indica gives Nana a content sigh and continues to eat, her mood ultimately uplifted.

After her dinner, Nana looks at the time and see that time had flown by she was sure night had fallen. The light's had been off for quite some time, the only lighting in the room is a lamp in the corner, along with the T.V. that Indica had been watching. Nana rubs her eyes while she peers over to the text messages from Toshinori.

**TOSHI**

-I hope u and Sorahiko get everything settled with ur case, I'll see u tomorrow Nana.

-Night.

Nana smile's at her screen, Toshinori had been ushered out the room when Indica started breaking down, an officer accompanied him back to his hotel room with his class. Her successor had been slowly revealing the story of One for all and All for one for the past year, Toshinori shows great promise as future hero for the generation of hero's, she admires his goal to be a symbolic piler of peace, though it disheartened her that the burden of this quirk will be passed on to Toshinori.

If she failed, he would have to someday fight **him.**

_Hopefully, if that day does come he won't be alone, _

Toshinori didn't have anyone until two years ago, even now the boy was shy and kept to himself. _He needs more friends to lean on and socialize with...I wonder how lavender-san would get along with Toshi_

Nana looked up over her shoulder to look at Indica, who was off and on again dozing, she was clearly fighting the urge to fall asleep. Nana sighed a little, " Lavender-San are you sleepy?" She asked already knowing the answer whether or not the child responded correctly.

Indica's slowly turned her head in Nana's direction, her head slightly bobbing as she looked up, her brown amber eyes are half-lidded in a sleepy haze, " Um...yes...but urn I can't sleep...what if ...s-something happens." She says before letting out a cute yawn.

Nana's eyes soften," You don't have to worry squirt you can sleep peacefully now...I promise nothing will happen...as long as I'm here." She whispered to Indica gently pushing Indica's head to sit back on the pillow. Indica resisted against the pillow her eyes slowly fluttering open and close, Nana pulled the blanket up some more up the little girl's body. "..mmmk..."

Nana could still see the whites in Indica's eye still starring back at her, she brought a gloved finger to push back her slow whitening curly hair behind her ear.

Nana calmly looked down at Indica who had a slightly pensive expression laced with her tried body, having used most of her energy so recovery girl could heal her made Indica quite tired.

"...Will you be back tomorrow ?" Indica whispered, breaking the silence in the room. Her voice was soft and slightly broke realizing that Nana was preparing to leave.

" Of course Lavender-San I'll come to see you." She reassured her.

Indica nodded before closing her brown eyes, "... you promise." She whispered back. Nana's eye's softened at the quite plea before Indica drifted to sleep to her Nana's response. Watching the steady rise and fall of her chest Nana sighed.

"Yeah ... I promise"


	3. Chapter 3

_26 years later..._

"Um...can I get two hot dogs..one with all the works except onions and the other with just mustard and cheese an-"

"Oh don't forget the pickles Mirai." said a soft voice.

Mirai nodded turning back to the food stand," and please add pickles."

The woman at the food stand nodded as she wrote down the details of the order, "Okay...is there anything else you would like to add to your order?"

Mirai tug slightly on her bottom lip as she stared down at the cash in her hand, she had a few dollars she could spare," I'll like to add two drinks a large rootbeer for me and a small for the little guy." Mirai could hear her brother gasp in excitement from down beside her, the cashier giggled at her younger sibling before giving Miari her total.

" Alright, that would be 10.25..."  
Mirai paid for their lunch with cash and walked over to a table to wait for the food to be brought to them.  
Mirai chuckled as she looked over at her brother's smiling face, she ruffled his pale white hair. "Sooo are you excited for this awesome drink and hotdogs we about eat?"  
She helped the five-year-old into a booth by picking up the backpack that held his heart monitor, gently moving the bag that had wires coming out the bag that was slipping under his shirt hiding the other end of the wires that had a small patch that stuck to his chest.

Mirai smiled when his big brown eyes lit up like they always did for the past five years of his life, Toshi was always a big ball of innocence and optimism.

"Yup! Its been forever since I had root beer, let along a hotdog." He said excitedly as he swung his feet, he pulls out a small hero coloring book from his backpack along with a few crayons and begins to color as he talks," you think we can call dad later on?"  
Mirai watch's Toshi as he colors in an image of Endeavor, "Yeah we can call him, I'm not sure if he'll answer right away knowing pops, probably busy with hero work..." Toshi smile falters a bit around the corner of his lips, "buttt If he isn't I know he'll be freakin ecstatic at the good news we got from the doctor's office, finally getting rid of the heart monitor!" Mirai cheered poking the side of his cheek In hopes of raising his smile again, which was effective. Toshi giggled, reaching over the table to return the favor to his sister's nose.  
Mirai grinned that he remained cheerful, she was adamant to keep this day as great as possible for her brother. Earlier today at his doctor's appointment they received the news that his severe heart murmur was slowly fixing its self, and by the end of the year, the little guy wouldn't have to have the heart monitor and get off his medication.  
Mirai honestly felt dreaded at an upcoming appointment, her brother had been suffering from heart problems ever since he was born. Usually, her father would accompany Toshi to all of his appointments instead of her, but with her father's busy work schedule and for the fact their father had moved back to Japan for personal/health reasons, she was in charge of taking her brother to his doctor appointments.  
So one could imagine how stressful it was for the 15-year-old.  
" We should call the girls too! They'll be so excited to hear about it too." Toshi gushed as he finished his Endeavor drawing, he gave the said hero green flames instead of his iconic red flames. Mirai giggled at the green that clashed with Endenvor's custom purple hero suite that her brother also added.  
_Gosh, Tj your__ fashion sense._  
"Yeah, we might have to call them later on in the day though, the girls now have a school schedule and are probably still adjusting to the new house and all that good jazz."  
Toshi hummed, " Oh yeah I forgot about that...well maybe when we call we can do a family video-face chat so everybody can know at the same time." He raised his coloring book at face his sister, "How does it look? Any suggestions? Opinions?" He asked wiggling his white brows.  
Mirai gave her brother a knowing look, "It could use some...work." Her brother dramatically slumped into his side of the both groaning in despair, Mirai rolled her eyes laughing, " You knew exactly what I was going to say anyway, Toshi you know how I feel about that Damn color palette."  
Her brother dramatically clinched his chest as if his heart was broken," And to believe I trusted you Mi-chan."  
Mirai shook her head and smiled when the food was making its way over to their booth, she opened her mouth to thank the waiter but her brother's mouth was faster.  
"Um, ma'am...what do you think of this picture I drew?"  
Mirai bit down a grin as the waitress looked over at the coloring book, both watched the internal grimace that flashed in her face before forcing a tight-lipped smile.  
Toshi being the adorable little shit that he was, looked up at her with those innocent brown puppy dog eyes, "You think mister Endeavor would like it? I'm thinking about fan mailing it to him."  
He wiggled in his seat moving the crazy bangs that he had inherited from his father, adding to his cuteness factor.  
"I'm thinking of becoming a Hero suit designer when I grow up, you think I'll be any good?" He flashed her the most enduring smile that he could muster.  
The waitress was going through some serious guilt trip as she answered the boy, " Of course, E-Endeavor would be honored to have such a...urm colorful suit." She forced out. Her brother knew his drawing was a bit of a sight for sore eyes, he knew how to actually draw quite decently, he just clashed the color schemes to get reactions out of people. It was kind of her and her sister's fault for him knowingly be aware of how dangerously adorable he was. No one likes to crush cute kid's dreams.  
Toshi gushed and thanked the woman as she returned back to her job.  
God bless her and anyone who fell for her brother's ploy.  
Mirai outwardly sighed, "Toshi being a manipulative little shit isn't very becoming of you..."  
With a cheeky grin he picked up a fry before eating it, " I have no idea what you mean..."  
The brown skin teenager just picked up her drink and took a sip from the straw watching her brother grin to himself.  
"Besides we live in Florida she probably thought it looks fabulous anyway."  
Mirai was about to comment on her brother's statement but her Phone started to ring. Mirai raised her phone up to look at the caller I.D. it read '_practically my twin' _on the screen. Mirai pursed her lips as she looked at it ring, " who is it?" Toshi asked as he looked over the table, he raised a brow, " I thought she had school around this time?"  
Mirai shrugged her shoulders as she answered the phone, "Hello darling sister of mine." Instead of getting an expect playful hello from her sister she got a shaky voice on the other end.  
"Um, Mirai have y-you seen the news?!" Immediately Mirai was alarmed at the sound of her voice, " No, what's wrong? Did something happen to dad?"  
The teenager on the other end was beginning to cry, " Yes, no sorta? Dad got into a really bad fight today, he had already run his limit earlier t-today...I told him not push himself, but you know how dad is he won't Fucking listen because he stubborn as HEll AND HIS HEART IS TOO FUCKING BIG TO LET SOMEONE GO WITHOUT HELP! ..." Mirai grimaced as her sister started crying and ranting about their father, she pulled the phone away from the ear to look at Toshi who looked worried. Mirai forced a small smile a she got up from the table, " H-Hey I'm gonna take this call real quick outside you um..stay right here until I get back...k."  
The five-year-old starred at her with a sad look," Is it about daddy?" He asked her solemnly.

"Y-Yeah, but I'm sure everything is alright, here just go buy your self a milkshake while I talk on the phone okay." Mirai took out her credit card and handed it to her brother, "Don't go too overboard, sweetie." She whispered before slipping out to the side of the restaurant, she stood in front of the restaurant window to have a good look at her brother while she talked.  
She unmuted her sister, she was still quite upset about her father almost getting himself killed. She knew had to be very bad her sister never called this distraught about her father's selfless actions, they've ranted before to him for playing with the boundaries of his health but never broke down crying. Mirai couldn't understand a single word coming out of her mouth as she angrily muttered on the phone, Mirai cut her off on the phone and let her sister calm herself before she started to explain what had happened.  
She wished she could be there to calm her sister down, but she was all the way across the world in Japan with her father and her other sister. Her sisters had just moved just a month ago, leaving Mirai and Toshi in America, the girls had all come to agreement that their father could use some help regarding his own health to make sure he didn't overwork himself and so he wouldn't be all alone, while Mirai would stay in America to take care of their brother alone. Being the oldest of the four children she was used to taking care of her siblings, she had enough funds and all the bills were paid, and she was the main person in charge of taking Toshi to and from his appointments so it wasn't anything she couldn't handle already by herself.  
Both of the males in their family needed to be taken care of because of their problematic health issues, the girl's mother always praised how important family is, so it ingrained into her brain to always support and protect.  
The three of them knew their father, in spite of his good heart and intentions he was begrudgingly not following doctors' orders, so her younger sisters by two hours and fifteen minutes where enrolled in public school In Japan staying over at the new apartment.  
Mirai ran her hand through her hair as she paced around in front of the restaurant listening to what little details her sister knew about the incident if her hair wasn't already naturally white she was sure it would have started to turn white because of stress.  
Her father could stress a person out jeez.  
Suddenly Mirai paused in mid-step listening to her sister mention her other sister," W-Wait wait hold up, repeat what you just said." she asked cutting off her sister, her repeated what she had just said.  
" I said that Indinori was a little shaken up but she only had a few minor cuts and bruises..." her voice grows quieter though out the sentence as if realizing she slipped up on her wording.  
Mirai's blue eyes narrowed at the phone, something wasn't adding up. Indinori went to the same school as her sister, so supposedly they were both in school when the attack happened. "Wasn't she at school with you?"

The evident silence on the other end made Mirai suspicious, "Nana, she was at school with you right? Right?" Mirai pressed.  
"...Y-Yeah, but we have different classes. Um... her c-class was at the U.S.J. t-they were on a field trip..." Mirai could practical see her sister tugging at her lip as she talked, Nana could fool lots of people with her cool attitude but not Mirai, she was stuttering and with her being emotionally upset her sister could hear past the bullshit.  
"Classes just started, you guys are already taking field trips?...To a place that is specifically owned by another school, a hero school. Nana what exactly are you leaving out cause if I recall Dad said U.A. owns U.S.J... You guys don't go to a hero school..."  
Again Mirai was met with silence, she was utterly confused and worried her, because not only did her father overexert his body possibly shortening his time he could work as a hero but her sister was also caught up in the mix in the attack. And from how Nana was freaking out over the phone the situation must have been really bad, Nana wasn't the type be overdramatic, sure she was kind of a crybaby lately since dad's health had been declining but that was to be kind of expected, overall Nana was the girl who knew morbid shit she probably shouldn't know and inform you about it and keep smile on her face while at it. Nothing too quickly bothered her.  
"...Mirai I gotta tell you something...but you have to promise not to get mad at me...maybe at Indinori cause it was her Idea in first place but please don't get too mad." admitting that there was something she didn't know about while throwing Indinori under the bus, Mirai was incredibly suspicious now.  
Her eye's narrowed at the phone in her hand as if she could stare at her sister,"...What did you guys do?" She groaned.  
"Me and Indinori got enrolled and are attending U.A. and we don't currently live in dad's new apartment...cause we never talked to dad about even moving in the first place...we kind of lied about that so you wouldn't try to stop us from going to U.A...please don't be mad Mira-"  
"Say sike right now." Mirai's voice turned into a low but calm threat.

"I-I... Mirai please don't be mad, we knew how you felt about hero's so we just didn't tell you. If yo- "  
"No! Whatever dumb ass excuse your going to come up with I don't want to hear it! Fuck Nana! You both promised that we wouldn't become down that route."

"It is not fair Mirai and you know it! We have dreams too, the whole thing with not being heroes is selfish." Nana raised her voice as she yelled back, "...look I'm sorry that we lied to you and Toshi, but we're going to be hero's, so we can protect people how mom did."  
Mirai clenched her fist around the phone, "You can't use mom as an excuse to lie, you should have at least talked to me..."She hissed.

There was a soft sigh from Nana, " You don't exactly make it easy Mirai...you were just going to say no anyway. You always think you know what's good for us...if anything you use mom as an excuse to guilt-trip us, she probably wanted at least one of us to take on her mantle..." Nana tried to argue.

"You don't know that," Mirai said tightly.  
Didn't they know how dangerous it was, just look at what had happened to Indinori or their father for that matter? People get fucked up, royally.

They both go back and forth on the phone, Mirai's mood turning sour by the minute. The sisters hadn't had an argument like this in while.

"Look Mirai I don't have it in me to argue with you on the topic, it's already happening. I and Indinori can't always coddle you because you can't move on..."

Mirai huffed an angry laugh, "Can't move on?!" She says sarcastically, Mirai couldn't count how many times she tried to do Family activities or little get-togethers to help move on as a family only to be brushed aside or blatantly ignored. Mirai excused it as the cause of grieving so much until she figured out to just to stop.

" I've done nothing but tried to protect and be there for both you while taking care of Toshi BY myself. I do everything by myself now just so you can have fun somewhere else."  
"No all you do is hold me back, Indinori back and especially dad back when you try and act like Mom all the time. Why do you think no one asked if you wanted to come back to Japan with us huh? Or why dad doesn't call like he used to? ..."  
Mirai felt her chest throb as if she were being stabbed._ Is that why __he__ doesn't call?_  
She couldn't find the strength to muster the right words to argue back. Deep down she knew it was all because her father got busy sometimes, yet a part of her believed it. Mirai, out of the four children favored their mother the most in looks. Same white coily hair, sharing most of the facial features besides the lack of freckles, same big doe round eyes, and small petite body frame. All she needed was a pair of brown eyes and some freckles and Mirai would be the perfect carbon copy. She came to realize it made it hard to cope with some looking almost exact in the same household, eventually, they came back around but still hurts to know you were a constant reminder. So the possibility of her father avoiding her wasn't too far fetched.

Mirai quickly wiped the moisture from her eyes as the throbbing in her chest grew.  
Nana could really cut into you if riled her up enough.  
There was a small pause before Nana spoke again,"...Look i gotta go check on Indinori and Dad. I'll tell them you said hello." Before Mirai could say anything Nana had hung up the phone.

Mirai snared at her phone, "There goes my Fucking day." She stuffed her phone into her pocket before she used her quirk to crush the electronic into pieces.  
She was really trying to have a nice day, more so for Toshi but a girl needs a day that doesn't end with depressing sad memories. Her dad could have almost died along with her sister today, a swell of emotions scratched at her chest, the possibility that another member of their family could have been taken away. It would have been worse than what happened all those years ago when their mother passed away.  
A flash of her mothers face laying still with no emotion, dead with bl-  
_Don't think about it._  
She shook her head from those bad thoughts, repressing those memories back to the deepest part of her consciousness before she made herself sick.

Mirai breathed in and out for a while, collecting her thoughts that weren't angry she walked back into the restaurant and slid back into the booth her and her brother were sharing.  
Her brother was sitting at the table coloring another hero in his hero book, using the actual color scheme for Crimson riots outfit. A chocolate milkshake with whip cream topping stood next to His plate, it must have just gotten there cause it had not been touched.  
His brown eyes flicker up from the page to acknowledge her return before going back to his creative art, a mutual frown appears on his lips. Toshi could probably sense that Mirai was not in the best of moods, "...so is everything alright...?"  
_N_o, she wanted to say, _cause our sisters left us behind cause they want to accomplish a dream that will most likely get them killed. It's not fair to me nor especially you._

Her blue orbs look at his face with a soft sigh, he looked so much like their father when he looked up at her with his brows slightly raised and big gentle concerned eyes, so swarmed with sincerity, and his dads signature wild bed hair with ridiculous long bangs that only she and Toshi got from the gene pool. While he had their fathers' physical appearance he had all of mom's features, big brown eyes, cute little freckles, and snow-white hair.  
Her last gift before she passed away. Mirai was glad that his presence didn't pull them apart like her's did if anything it gave their family something to build off of.

"Its nothing squirt, dad just got too busy and almost hurt himself. Nana was kind of overwhelmed was all..." She lied forcing her positive attitude back, it was Toshi's day.  
She could see Toshi shake his head, " Well that's good then...Mi-chan ...can I ask you a question?" He asked softly.  
Mirai nodded as she actually starts to take notice of the food in front of her, it was still warm. She wasn't sure if she was still hungry after the distasteful conversation but she needed to eat something.  
"Do you...hate hero's?"  
The sudden question make's Mirai choke on her hotdog, she coughs and hits her chest a couple of times so she can swallow.  
"Are you okay!? I'm sorry Mirai!" Toshi panics grabbing a couple of napkins to wipe his sister's face.  
Mirai coughs as she waves her hand," N-No it's okay squirt I just forgot to chew is all." She coughed red-faced, _I hope Toshi was the only person to see that lord have mercy. I'm so embarrassed!_  
Toshi takes his seat hesitantly, "... you sure?"  
Mirai took a sip of her drink and nodded, she clears her throat before answering her dear sweet brother," Toshi what made you ask that question?"  
The brown skin boy twirls one of his bangs, a habit he does when he's afraid to answer a question, "You always have that certain look on your face when girls talk about being heros...that sad face you kind of making now..." he mutters.

Her cheeks turn a dark shade, she hadn't realized she was still moping. She fixed her lips into a small grin, ruffling his hair. "I'm Sorry squirt didn't know I had been looking so gloomy." She sincerely apologized, she had to work on masking her emotions more, Toshi didn't deserve to see how bad she felt.  
"To answer your question I don't hate hero's...what they do is quite brave and noble... though heroes can be sometimes idiotic, mean and fame-hungry ... nobody is perfect..." Mirai shrugged her shoulders," its simply human nature to have some flaws...I just don't exactly care for the risk that comes with the job."  
She didn't hate hero's at all, once upon a time she was adamite to becoming a hero following her parent's footsteps but as she got older she realized how hard the hero life was a person, what people don't see behind closed doors.  
Mirai always hid and pretended not to see how stressful things get for their parents, as a child, she stayed optimistic along with her sisters, for the sake of her sisters as the oldest out of the triplets she made sure that they didn't see how tense their mother was and smiled just like her father taught her.  
Somewhere along lines, Mirai thought they understood on the same level as her after the accident with their mother. They all made a promise to take care of the boys in their family having them both so close to death's door with Toshi's heart problem and Dad's injury.  
_They probably didn't get what I meant when I made the promise...we're doing a lot of grieving. They probably didn't understand the gravity of what I meant. We're just only ten years old when everything went to shit..._  
After the accident that happens right after Toshi was born she couldn't bear to see her sisters go down the same route that her mother went through and the one her father was currently getting dragged through. She topped her hat off to the hero's who stand strong and endure through the stressful endeavors of the hero business, her dad especially.

Toshi tilted his head to the side, "Risk? What type of risk do hero's go through? All they do is fight the bad guy and save the day."  
Mirai couldn't help but chuckle at her brother's naiveness, he was too young to know the consequences of living that lifestyle, she remembered when she thought that too at his age. _I wish it was that simple._  
"People get hurt a lot Toshi...you've seen how dad looks tired all the time...when he is around. It's scary..." she ended quietly, she could see that he recognize what she meant when she references their father. He tugged on his lip while starring down at his lap as he went on it deep thought, "...I guess that's a good reason not wanting to be hero...is that why you don't want to be one?"  
Mirai bit the inside of her cheek on that one, that question was complicated, " No...not entirely...I'm not afraid of getting hurt for the most part...I kind of made a promise to someone special..." _one that I want to break, but I'll be a hypocrite if I did..._  
"Do you want to be one?"  
Mirai pursed her lips a bit, "maybe...but I have to take care of you little bro.."  
Toshi frowned,"but you'd be perfect Mirai, you could kick butt better than Indinori or Nana could at U.A." as soon as he realized what he said his hands cover his mouth.

Mirai could only stare at her brother before she could find her voice to speak again"T-Toshi how do you know that the girls go to U.A.?!" She planted her hands on the table and leaned over the table hovering in her brother's face slightly glaring with an older sibling expression.  
Her brother scratched the side of his cheek turning his direction towards the ground, "I might have heard Indinori discussing it with Nana when I was supposed to be in bed...a couple of months ago...Uncle Nighteye wanted them to go to U.A. to make sure dad was okay...he said daddy was having trouble picking the rights-succicsor?" He answered nervously twiddling his fingers.  
Though the five-year-old was jacking up the word 'Successor' Mirai could recognize the familiar word and squinted her eyes, _dad's successor? Since when was dad looking for one...and why did Uncle Night go to the girls about it and not include me? _  
Her father had explained his quirk 'one for all's to his daughters some years back and how important it was to keep a secret as he was the piler of peace. Her father had explained that in a few years he would have to pass it down. Having only mentioned it a couple of times before getting caught up with work she sorta forgot that her father had to do that.  
" Uncle said dad had about two years left to pick a susseor ... before his... light? Yeah, something about a light going out and he had to pick that long s word before it was too late..." The brown-eyed boy looked up from his lap to see his sisters face very pale, right away he started to apologize, "I-I know I was eavesdropping but i couldn't hel-" Toshi's rambling apology fell silent to Mirai's ears a she was mentally just realized how dire of conversation Toshi had listened in on.  
Her Uncle Night and her father had fallen out some years ago over something she didn't have a clue about but it created some broken bridges and bad blood between them. Uncle Night still managed to be 'Uncle Night' despite whatever disagreement he had with their father, he still sent letters and presents to them every year to keep in contact but that was about it.  
Mirai knew about Uncle night's quirk, _Foresight,_ to foresee things in future, so for Uncle to say that Dad needed to get a successor in two years before his light goes out that meant his Fucking quirk would be out in two Damn years! So for Uncle night to reach out to his kids meant that it was something serious. Her father must have been too stubborn to refuse Night eyes help.  
_Now I can see why Nana and Indinori went on ahead and went to U.A. Uncle Night told__ them...those fuckers could have at least told me that_ _was the reason they wanted to go! I_ _can_ _understand that being a Very logical reason to go to U.A.! Could have just said 'hey by the way Dad needs a successor cause he's having trouble picking one and Uncle night said we should help by going to U.A. and pick a person out' _ _I'm sure as help would have said yes no questions further. If Uncle night had to ask Indinori and_ _Nana to help then it must be serious, anytime he gets involved it serious._  
Mirai sighed inwardly, today was very clusterfucked with surprises! Well at least now she wasn't as upset as with girls anymore, they were trying to help their dad pick his successor. So they were still taking care of dad...  
_Oh, hold on...OH MY GOD, THOSE TWO KNUCKLEHEADS ARE LOOKING FOR DAD'S SUCCESSOR!?_

Mirai loved loved loved her sisters but she sure as hell did not trust their judgment of Character for picking the new holder of one for all. Her father's quirk was in the hands of derpy twiddle dee and corrupted twiddle dum. She sunk her face into her hands releasing a groan.  
"How am I going to fix this?" She muttered under her breath.  
Toshi who had been watching his sister mutter herself into a mindfuck tapped her shoulder, "Am I in trouble?"  
Mirai shook her head silently, a pause grew between them as the white-haired teen began to brainstorm, "Nah...but we're gonna have to start cleaning out the house though." She groaned even louder.  
Toshi pursed his lips into a pout, "What? All be because I was eavesdropping." Mirai only shook her head no again, slumping into the side of her booth," No its grown-up stuff...if anything it is a good thing you did what you did, stuff could haves went really south in the future if you hadn't had just told me that."  
Toshi dipped a French fry into his shake he had ordered a while ago, " ...um okay ..but why do we have to clean the house up for again?"  
Mirai sat up leaning against the table, she swooped a fry into his shake before telling Toshi the only answer she could think of to solve the fuck conundrum that was almost too late to realize.

* * *

_Nana was utterly ecstatic as she walked down the hospital hallway next to Sorahiko, she flashed him a small grin that only met Sorahiko's passive smile. It had been almost been five months since the rescue of Indica and the capture of Icarus, and well things have been going quite smoothly, to say the least. More interrogations were followed after the first one as the government was quite curious as to how much did the little girl knew regarding her father's business, which Indica provided the information to her best description. _  
_While this was going on Indica was placed in therapy, and quirk therapy. She was also placed on her special diet to help her body start to grow into the milestones. Indica was eating more solid foods with bigger portions which she overly enjoyed, apparently her father was only letting the child eat very small portioned shakes twice a day with nothing in between the meals. Nana nearly cried when Indica explained how her father was 'teaching' her how to endeared with having small meals in case of a food shortage. All he was doing was starving her and being evil to her by saying it was training._  
_The was a lot for the little girl to work on, but she took it with a smile on her face trying her best to become a better person. Though Nana reminded her, she was already a good-hearted person, Indica told her she wanted to go beyond that by going plus ultra! Nana had to thank Sorahiko for teaching her the U.A. catchphrase. Her overall social interaction around others was slightly improving as she got more comfortable around the presence of heroes and doctors. _  
_She had taken a special liking to Sorahiko of all people, their relationship dynamic was cute to watch. Sorahiko apparently was also a __sucker_ _for those big amber brown doe eyes, like he fell hard. Around the second time around, for Sorahiko, meeting her made it awkward as he was trying his best to not seem too intimidating_, _having __not been around kids __around__ her age that much, __only__ around hormonal teenagers __that__ he taught at U.A. He made a gentle approach by bringing her some coloring pencils and notebook so she wouldn't be bored when she was alone in the hospital. Sorahiko manages to make her breakdown __into a__ fit of giggles when he poorly attempted to draw a picture of himself. Which was quite the __s__ight__ for sore eyes, either way, his reaction towards her bright-eyed laugh was so cute, Nana wished she had taken a picture at the pro hero's face flushed in __bright__ red with the __most__ bashful look she had ever seen on the man. Now ever since then Indica always drew Sorahiko pictures so he could take them home from whenever he visited, and of course, he kept every __single__ one of them._

_The speed hero had __unintentionally__ over time taken a fatherly role for India, which originally they were all hesitant and afraid how Indica would respond to that type of role coming back __into__ her life so soon after years being with her abusive father. Her therapist reassured that the little girl loved the attention that Sorahiko, or 'doodle-chan' as Indica teased, that she got from him. Even mentioned that he was her favorite much to __Nana's_ _surprise, __left__ the hero somewhat jealous but overall the positive progress was great._  
_In fact, because of the progress, Indica was __given__ the okay to slowly being integrating into society._  
_Since the Icarus case was closed just a little over a week ag__o__the __government finally __started__ the __progress_ _of getting Indica reintegrated into society by getting her legal citizenship, a birth certificate, her social and, etc._  
_They had also approached Sorahiko to see if he could have custody of Indica and become her legal guardian, as the idea of placing __her__ into foster care was less ideal and more problematic for __the__ girl's__ progress. __For the obvious fact she was targeted by her father, it __would__ only __be__ smart to have her in the care of __hero's__ that could protect her from a possible attack. _  
_Of course, Sorahiko came to the conclusion __that__ taking Indica in would be the safest and the best option for her. The speed hero was still a little concerned __about__ his own ability to be a parent that Indica needed knowing that there would __be__ bumps along __the__ way. Nana would be __there__ along __the__ ride to help her recover so the load__ would hopefully be lessened._

_Nana gave Sorahiko a wide grin when they made __it__ to Indica's room. The speed hero's usually stoic face was slightly disheveled, not in a bad way per se. He just had a nervous energy that was coming off of him, his fist clenched the __pink__ Hello kitty bag containing the outfit that the taller hero had bought for the girl. Nana found the sight it __amusing__, "You wanna do the honors?"_

_"Sure, just take this bag." Sorahiko gives the one for all user __the__bags__ in his other hand before __tapping__ on the door. Sorahiko and Nana hear the soft __chime__ of Indica's voice telling them to come in._  
_The __two off__ duty heroes were greeted with the sight of Indica __sitting__ by her window __looking__ out as they walked__ into the room. The ten-year-old had somber and longing expression on her face but it faded once she __realized__ who had walked in. Her whole posture changed into a positive attitude, __her__ eyes lit up and her frown stretched into a toothy grin. Indica rested her palms against her cheeks as she turned in her seat to face the duo" Hi Nana and Sorahiko!" She __said__ excitedly. _  
_Since Indica's rescue, she had slowly begun to change physically with her diet she had been following for__the__ past few months. __Her__ body had started __to__ slowly __gain__ more weight and fill in more into her actual age group growth marks. She still was kind of petite for her height but the doctor's reassured that over time__ she would start to grow in regards of her height, puberty was only a couple of years away so at least if __she__didn't__ get any taller surely hitting puberty would give her that extra boost she needed. _  
_After greeting the __hero's__ with hugs, Indica suddenly took notice of their appearance, they weren't __wearing__ costumes, they both __were__ in civilian clothing. The __snow__ haired beauty eyed their appearances more thoroughly__ noticing __the__ hello kitty backpack in Nana's __hand__ and more hello kitty themed __shopping__ bags clutched in Sorahiko's hands._  
_Indica felt her __cheeks__ flush realizing __that__ the bags were probably gifts. _  
_Receiving gifts was a new thing she was trying to get used to, well-receiving__ gifts with good nature were, not that she hated it at all, she appreciated __the__ gifts she __didn't__ have to decipher if it was a metaphor for training or a tool to get some self-righteous__ ideal shoved down her throat._  
_They__ were just simply gifts, no __underlying__ motives __just__ a gift._  
_"Are those for me?" Indica could tell from the way __Nana__ glanced towards Sorahiko before answering her that there __was__ something she had under her sleeve._  
_The speed hero told her grinned holding the bag slightly in Indica's direction, "Oh yes, we had bought you __some__ clothes, it would __be__ a nice change to wear something other than this hospital gown."_  
_Indica peaked inside __the__ bag curiously," T-These are really nice..." __She__ cooed. Inside was a long pastel yellow blouse with a white flower growing along with the trim of __the__ shirt, __the__ material was thin and soft against her fingers, along with under the shirt was a pair pastel __pink__ jeans. Indica felt her smile broaden as she looked__down__ at __the__ outfits, __she__ appreciated that Sorahiko had gotten pastel-like colors, pastel colors were __her__ favorite.__ "Thank you, __I__don't__ know when __I'll__ be able __to__wear__ this since __I'm__ always in __the_ _hospital 24/7._"

_Sorahiko silently bent down her to her level so that __I__ndica_ _could_ _look at him, his brown eyes were sparkling with excitement__ that Indica hinted that he was planning something along __with__ Nana. __"Well, actually you'll get to wear them today since you've __been__ discharged. "_  
_Indica blinked, "Since when?"_  
_"Just a little over a week ago, we would have gotten __you've__ sooner but __I__ had to clean up my Apartment so __you__ could move into __your__ new room." Sorahiko grinned __when__ Indica's eyes grew wide finally realizing what was happening._  
_"They are finally letting me come home with you?! I get to go with you!" She yelled excitedly when he nodded he was enveloped in an embracing tackle, he had to steady __himself__from__ tipping over. _  
_Nana openly chuckled as Indica practically chocked her partner __with__ her arms tightly wrapped around his neck __while__ she jumped excitedly. Indica pulled away with the biggest tear-jerking smile she had ever made in her life, she had never been this happy before ever, __she__ didn't think it was possible._  
_"T-Thank you...i __promise__I__won't__ be a b-burden." She said through wobbly tears, her voice cracking as __she__ talked. _  
_The One for all user felt her heart__ melt a little, " Indica you were never a burden my dear, __we__ would have helped no matter __how__ dangerous the situation was. I __assure__ you that we see __you__ as apart of our little __family now..." she bent down to wipe the big crocodile tears from her brown cheeks," Indica __don't__ ever believe that you're being a burden, your everything but that." She pushed a _  
_The__ snow haired girl nodded, "O-Okay." She responded softly, "That's my girl, now __let's__ go ahead and get dressed we have some activities to attend to."_  
_"Activities?" Both of the white-haired individuals echoed, Indica traded glances between the two it seemed that it was only Nana that had something up their sleeve. Sorahiko's white-haired brow was furrowed up at Nana whos grin only broaden by the second. " I wasn't aware that we were doing anything besides heading home, was there something you forgot to inform me about?"_

_Nana let out a sheepish chuckle while lightly scratching her neck, " Ahh well I just wanted to make a little detour and walk around downtown __Musutafu. I saw a flyer that there __would__ a __store__ opening for an Ice cream Parlor, and they serve other Frozen treats like frozen yogurt. I know how much you love it cause frozen yogurt doesn't upset your stomach." _  
_Sorahiko __wanted__ to tell Nana no, he had __spent__the__ last four months reading and __attending__parenting__ classes that specially told him that he needs to have Indica in a daily routine. Children her age with her type of family background need some order to help them progress. He knew how to make a schedule, that was on his skills he already did on a daily basis in his classes teaching at U.A._  
_Nana said he was overthinking it, he liked being organized and prepared. That being said taking the girl __out__ to eat frozen sweets was not only not __a part__ of schedule it would also ruin her appetite._  
_Nana __knew__ that with that damn __nervous__ grin she was making she also knew what Sorahiko __was__gonna__ say._  
_Sorahiko opened his mouth to say what he had on his mind. "Na-"_  
_" Really! " Indica had cheered, interrupting the adult. One look at brown skin __little__ girl and Sorahiko immediately swallowed what he had to say. She was smiling with those big brown doe eyes, he could__ have melted for how weak he felt._  
_ There was no way he could say no to that, he would be the bad guy if he denied her with __the__ face she was making. She had even mushed her hands on __either__ side of her face making __her already round__ cheeks puff out more._  
_He mentally __wanted__ to strangle Nana while he smiled back ever so sweetly back at Indica. "Well __I__ guess we can make a detour before __heading__ home, we should celebrate that you're being discharged today. __You__ can even get two-scoop__ since Nana is being awfully generous by paying for anything and everything you __want__ on __your__ treat today." Nana's posture faltered a bit but it was overlooked by Indica adorableness, "Really?! I can get anything?"_  
_Sorahiko grinned as he bopped her nose, "Anything for you." Despite the fact that he was doing this to tease Nana, a part of him was going to spoil the white-haired girl. He ignored_ _the__ half heated glare for Nana. __It's__ not like she minds paying for the girls treat she just knew how easy the numbers racked __up and__ how expensive Ice Cream_ _shops_ _could be. _  
_Indica pulled the hero back into __another__ tight hug. "Thank you both," Sorahiko __cheeks__ were flushed slightly as he smiled sincerely, he returned the gesture by hugging __her__ back. Nana brought __her__ phone from her pocket and snapped a picture real quick. _  
_One for All warmly went__through__ her body, also pleased with the sight __of__ Indica._


End file.
